Infiltration
by Dr. Cricri
Summary: Dumbledore croit qu'il se forme un groupe d'étudiants qui veulent perpétuer les convictions de Voldemort. Il fait donc appel à son meilleur espion, le convainquant de reprendre son apparence d'étudiant pour s'infiltrer parmis les nouveaux conspirateurs.
1. Conspiration et nouvelle mission

_Vous rappelez vous du « jeune » Severus Rogue quand Harry entre dans son esprit durant les cours d'occlumencie dans le film « L'ordre du Phénix ». Je le trouve trop « mignon »! Mais n'allez pas répéter à Severus que j'ai dit ça, il risque bien de m'envoyer un sectumsempra injustement mérité!_

_Il fallait donc que je trouve un nouveau moyen de l'insérer dans une histoire. Pour vous mettre dans le contexte, la guerre est gagnée (YÉ!), Severus n'est pas mort (je sais, je ferais toujours du déni là-dessus) et il n'a pas eu à partager ses souvenirs avec Harry._

_Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui détient le savoir absolu du monde de HP! Si vous trouvez des irrégularités dans le texte, c'est que j'ai fait à ma tête et que je ne l'ai pas écoutée! _

_Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient. Sinon, je serais probablement allongée sur une île privée à me faire dorer au soleil au lieu d'inventer des histoires avec les personnages de la brillante J.K.R. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 1 - Conspiration et nouvelle mission**

La guerre était maintenant finie depuis quelques mois et le grand Albus Dumbledore avait enfin reprit son bureau. En effet, le directeur de Poudlard, avec l'aide et la complicité de Minerva McGonagall, avait stratégiquement simulé sa mort pour déjouer le serment inviolable de Severus Rogue et détromper les mangemorts. Un faux corps gisait dans la tombe tandis que le vrai et vivant Albus s'était caché, pour laisser croire à Lord Voldemort que le champ était libre afin qu'il baisse sa garde, ce qui lui permit pour sa part de contribuer secrètement à la guerre.

C'était pendant les célébrations de la victoire qu'Albus avait annoncé au monde magique son retour parmi les vivants et, à la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard, c'est tout naturellement qu'il reprit ses fonctions directoriales. Par contre, depuis la fin de la guerre, il semblait s'ennuyer quelque peu.

C'est donc par une belle nuit d'automne que le professeur Rogue se rendait de sa démarche assurée vers le bureau du directeur avec ses capes virevoltant autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure aussi tardive? La dernière fois, le vieux fou s'ennuyait et voulait simplement jouer une partie d'échecs.

À passer ses soirées à divertir le barbu sénile, il n'avait plus le temps de s'attarder à corriger ses copies. Il ne lui restait qu'à peine le temps de lire les quelques premières lignes des parchemins de ses cornichons d'étudiants pour rageusement y inscrire d'une belle encre vermeille un T ou un A. Que les élèves aillent porte plainte auprès du directeur, ça lui donnera une raison de ne plus perdre son temps!

En ruminant ses colériques pensées, le professeur de potions arriva devant la gargouille.

- Mousse au chocolat.

Au moins, il pouvait quand même apprécier le génie du directeur. Si un mangemort était parvenu aux portes de la direction, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mot de passe pouvait être aussi puéril qu'une confiserie ou une pâtisserie. Et si quelqu'un était venu à dévoiler le mot de passe sous la torture, le mangemort aurait cru que le torturé le narguait insolemment.

En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, Rogue toqua à la porte et entra quand il entendit la voix de Dumbledore l'inviter à l'intérieur.

- Severus, mon garçon, assieds-toi, nous avons à discuter. Un bonbon au citron?

Rogue lança un regard méprisant sur la boîte des sucreries. Ça lui rappelait les affreuses pastilles au citron que sa mère lui donnait quand il était affligé d'un mal de gorge étant enfant. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un de sensé pouvait apprécier le goût de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des médicaments?

Le directeur, se doutant bien que son invité refuserait les bonbons, attendit qu'il fût assis devant lui pour prendre la parole.

- Severus, comme tu le sais, nous avons gagné la guerre surtout grâce à Harry.

- Peut-être devriez-vous organiser un fan club pour le Sauveur du monde, lui répondit Rogue d'un ton très las.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée Severus! Tu pourrais imprimer un nouveau magasine à l'effigie d'Harry, avec des entrevues, des photos…

- Albus, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à de telles frivolités.

- Ah? Dommage. Mais j'en parlerai à la prochaine réunion des professeurs. Bien sûr, tout le crédit de cette merveilleuse idée te reviendra!

- Albus, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir dans votre bureau pour cette raison?

- Malheureusement non mon garçon, lui répondit Dumbledore en perdant le pétillement de ses yeux pour y laisser des traces d'inquiétude.

Rogue se redressa sur sa chaise, maintenant attentif. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dumbledore si inquiet, c'était avant l'attaque finale de Voldemort.

- Donc je disais, avant que tu ne m'interrompes avec ta fabuleuse idée de fan club, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu et la plupart des mangemorts sont maintenant à Azkaban. Par contre, j'ai eu vent que certains des enfants de mangemorts souhaiteraient perpétuer les idées machiavéliques du Lord noir. J'ai bien peur que ces quelques élèves fomentent un nouveau groupe, cherchant à recruter une nouvelle génération de mangemorts avec à leur tête un nouveau conspirateur.

- Ce serait terrible que tous les combattants de cette guerre se soient sacrifiés en vain. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose avant que ce conspirateur aille de l'influence. Savez-vous qui sont concernés?

- Non mon garçon. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir. Je voudrais que tu interroges les étudiants pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'ils trament.

- Bonne idée Albus. Je vais de ce pas entrer dans leur salle commune et demander qui fait partie du futur groupe de terreur. Pensez-vous réellement qu'ils m'adresseront la parole. Tout le monde sait pertinemment que j'ai été espion pour le compte de l'Ordre.

- C'est pourquoi Minerva et moi avons concocté ceci!

Le maître des potions pris la fiole que lui tendit Dumbledore et en huma le contenu.

- Hummmm, je sens des soupçons de cinabre, d'hématite, de sels de mercure et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Albus, est-ce que c'est une potion de…

- Oui oui! Un élixir de jouvence combiné à un puissant sortilège de rajeunissement. En la prenant, tu retrouveras l'aspect de ta jeunesse et pourras t'infiltrer parmi les Serpentards en tant qu'étudiant.

- Albus, il est hors de question que..

- Et comme tu es le directeur de cette maison, tu connais bien tes étudiants.

- Non.

- Tu pourrais facilement les amadouer avec tes connaissances de magie noire.

- Non!

- Et tu es de plus un espion hors pair.

- NON! Albus, je ne sais comment vous avez pu vous imaginer que je pourrais, ne serait-ce que considérer la question! Mes années en tant qu'étudiant ont été particulièrement pénibles et il est catégoriquement hors de question que j'y retourne de mon plein gré. Trouvez-vous un autre cobaye assez stupide pour y aller.

En voyant le regard malicieux par-dessus les lunettes en demi-lune, Rogue dû se retenir pour ne pas fourrer tous les bonbons dans le fond de la gorge du vieux fou. Il se leva, vociféra que c'était un refus catégorique et que jamais il ne reviendrait sur cette décision et quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de capes tout en claquant rageusement la porte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Hihihi, ce que tu es mignon Severus!

- Minerva, un autre commentaire de ce genre et je vous fais bouffer votre chapeau pointu!

Comment avait-il fait pour accepter? Dumbledore a dû utiliser le sort d'Imperium. À moins qu'il n'ait glissé une sorte de drogue dans son thé matinal? Toujours est-il qu'il avait donné son accord et présentait maintenant l'apparence de ses 18 ans. Il se scrutait dans le miroir. Il avait beau ne pas s'en faire pour son physique, mais il préférait quand même sa version plus vieille. Le reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un grand chétif. Il avait perdu sa musculature qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses missions. Même sa voix avait grimpé d'un octave.

- Ça me rend nostalgique. Je me rappelle quand tu n'étais qu'un étudiant assis dans ma classe.

- Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler.

- En passant, Dumbledore m'a parlé de ton projet de fan club. Très belle initiative de ta part!

- Minerva…, Rogue se voulait menaçant, mais avec sa voix moins grave et moins profonde, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

- Donc pour revenir à notre sujet principal, comme je te l'expliquais, la potion a un effet d'environ 24 heures. Assure-toi de la prendre quotidiennement. Je l'ai préparée avec l'aide de Dumbledore et nous l'avons combiné d'un puissant sortilège d'indétectabilité. Si quelqu'un utilisait un sort de révélation sur toi-même ou sur n'importe quel document ou parchemin, tu apparaîtrais toujours sous ta forme jeune et le nom de Steven Rodrigue.

- Mais quel genre d'affreux nom m'avez vous affublé?

- Albus avait proposé qu'on te nomme Trafalgar.

- Va pour Steven! Mais quelqu'un pourrait bien me reconnaître?

- Il n'y a qu'Albus et moi-même qui sommes au courant de ta mission. Nous n'en avons parlé à aucun autre professeur, de peur que quelqu'un s'échappe et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient assez perspicaces pour faire un moindre lien. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les étudiants, aucun n'était né quand tu avais cette apparence et qui franchement irait croire que du jour au lendemain, le nouvel étudiant qui se promène est en fait leur professeur de potions.

- Mais qui assurera mon poste durant cette mission ?

- Ce sera le professeur Horace Slughorn. Nous lui mentionnerons à lui et aux étudiants que le professeur Rogue est parti pour un long congrès sur les potions.

- J'avoue que de me rendre à un congrès serait plutôt tentant.

- Trop tard pour reculer! Voici donc ton horaire. Essaie d'être crédible et de glisser quelques erreurs dans tes travaux sinon tu vas attirer l'attention des professeurs et des autres étudiants.

- J'ai Divination?

- Beaucoup d'étudiants Serpentards ont pris cette branche. Probablement pour prédire le retour d'un nouveau souverain dictateur. Nous ne voulons prendre aucune chance et te laisser plein d'occasions d'en apprendre sur ce nouveau regroupement.

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser aux dépens de cette folle de Sybille.

- Severus…, le gronda McGonagall.

- Quoi? lui répondit-il sur un ton innocent, ce qui, avec sa version plus jeune, aurait pu être convainquant si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien.

Des coups à la porte avortèrent le début d'un affront. McGonagall s'empressa d'inviter le nouvel arrivant.

- M. Malefoy. Je tiens à vous présenter M. Steven Rodrigue qui vient tout juste d'arriver de Drumstrang. Le choixpeau l'a immédiatement placé à Serpentard. En tant que préfet en chef de cette maison, il est de votre devoir d'accueillir tout nouvel étudiant et qu'il se sente comme chez lui.

- Oui professeur. Allez, viens Rodrigue, je vais t'aider à porter tes bagages.

En effet, la professeure McGonagall avait songé à planifier une garde-robe étudiante comprenant autant des uniformes Serpentard que du linge plus confortable. Sachant que la plupart des serpentards étaient issus de familles fortunées, elle avait prit la peine de lui fournir des vêtements luxueux hors de prix pour qu'il puisse facilement s'intégrer. Elle omit par contre de lui mentionner qu'elle avait payé les vêtements à même le budget scolaire alloué au département des potions.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Severus suivait docilement Drago.

- T'es vraiment chanceux d'avoir été réparti chez les serpentards, nous sommes de loin la meilleure maison. C'est mon parrain qui en est le directeur. C'est un homme juste et impartial, qui distribue généreusement des points aux méritants et aux talentueux.

Severus, malgré lui, fut très flatté de voir comment il était considéré par son filleul.

- J'ai hâte de te le présenter. C'est drôle, mais tu lui ressembles vaguement.

- Peut-être avons nous des ancêtres communs?

Par Salazar, pensa Severus, Minerva n'avait pas songé que Drago pourrait peut-être faire le rapprochement. Malgré qu'il fut très peu présent durant les jeunes années de l'héritier Malefoy, il faudra quand même qu'il soit vigilent dans ses agissements pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon de la part de son filleul.

Arrivés devant la toile de la salle commune des serpentards, Drago prononça le mot de passe "Suprématie".

- Il va falloir que tu te souviennes des mots de passe pour avoir accès à certains endroits du château.

Après qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la toile, toutes les conversations de la salle commune cessèrent et une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter Steven Rodrigue de Drumstrang qui vient se joindre à nous. Je vous prierais de tous l'accueillir cordialement.

Un à un, les étudiants vinrent se présenter et serrer froidement la main de Severus. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais eu de talent pour se faire des amis, ç'allait être dur de gagner leur confiance. Au moins, il n'aura pas à fournir d'efforts pour mémoriser leurs noms. Dès les présentations terminées, les étudiants retournèrent chacun dans leur coin pour continuer leurs conversations à voix basse.

- Viens Rodrigue, je vais te conduire aux dortoirs.

Severus croyait rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder. Drago le menait directement au lit qu'il avait eu tout au long de sa scolarité. Il exécrait ce lit à baldaquin, seul témoin des larmes de rage qu'il avait versées durant les nuits de sa rude jeunesse. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il secoua la tête, pour chasser les fantômes du passé. Il était en mission par Merlin! Il devait rester concentré et non ressasser ses malheurs d'adolescent.

Malefoy aida Severus à défaire ses bagages, tout en sifflant d'admiration devant la garde-robe confectionnée par Minerva.

- Wow, je vois que tu viens aussi d'une riche famille. J'imagine que tu es un Sang-Pur?

- Oui, mentit Severus, voyant ainsi l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus des jeunes serpentards.

- Tant mieux! Je ne supporte plus du tout les sang-de-bourbe. Spécialement depuis que je suis obligé de partager mes appartements de préfet en chef avec Granger la harpie-je-sais-tout. Je passe presque tout mon temps ici pour l'éviter le plus possible. Surtout qu'elle invite souvent Saint-Potter-le-Sauveur-du-monde et son abominable petit ami Weasmoche. Bon, sur ce, je te laisse. On se reverra demain en métamorphose.

Severus termina de ranger ses effets et se glissa dans un pyjama en satin vert forêt fourni par Minerva. Même s'il ne portait que très peu d'attention à sa tenue vestimentaire, il pouvait apprécier le goût de McGonagall. La caresse du tissu sur sa peau était très agréable. Ça lui faisait changement de ses éternels T-shirts immondes qu'il mettait pour dormir.

Il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures. On oublie facilement les mauvais souvenirs, mais le corps possède une mémoire surprenante. Tous les défauts du lit lui revinrent en tête d'un seul coup. La bosse du côté droit, les grincements du sommier si on faisait tel mouvement. Instinctivement, il reprit son ancienne position de lecture d'étudiant. Assis en tailleur, il sortit de sa valise un des livres qu'il s'était apportés pour passer le temps, puisqu'il était d'un naturel insomniaque. Il se rappela douloureusement combien il était la risée des autres étudiants à cause de ses goûts littéraires. Il jeta donc un sort sur la jaquette de son traité avancé sur l'utilisation du venin d'acromentule dans les potions pour une jaquette plus tapageuse sur les stars du quidditch à travers les temps. Ce fut un excellent réflexe de sa part car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise Zabini, qui partageait le lit d'à côté, venait se coucher.

- Hé, le nouveau. Steven hein? Je vois que tu lis sur le quidditch. Est-ce que tu en joues?

- Je préfère de beaucoup être spectateur.

- Une chance, car notre équipe est pleine et on n'aurait pu prendre aucun nouveau. Est-ce que tu as un joueur préféré?

- Venant de Drumstrang, c'est certain que mon favori est Viktor Krum.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est génial. T'en as de la chance d'avoir été à l'école avec lui. Hé, tu viendras nous voir jouer et après, quand on gagne, on organise toujours une méga-fête. Tu es bien sûr le bienvenu à venir célébrer nos victoires, surtout si tu aimes le quidditch. Toute personne qui vénère ce sport mérite de partager notre victoire!

- C'est certain que je viendrai Blaise.

- Cool! Allez, bonne nuit Steven.

Zabini se tourna dans ses couvertures et émit rapidement des ronflements. Severus avait pour sa part un léger sourire en coin. Ce serait plus facile qu'il croyait de gagner l'amitié et la confiance des serpentards. Si seulement il avait eu le même réflexe plus jeune, ou s'il s'était tout simplement intéressé aux sports, probablement qu'il n'aurait pas eu une enfance si dure et fait d'aussi terribles choix. Bon, pourquoi repensait-il encore à ça. Ce n'était pas du tout dans sa nature de ressasser le passé. Était-ce un des effets de l'élixir? Il faudra qu'il en discute avec Minerva demain matin.


	2. Des avantages insoupçonnés

_Chapitre 2 - Des avantages insoupçonnés_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla avec le bruit des autres étudiants qui se préparaient. Il n'en revenait pas, il s'était endormi rapidement, son livre en équilibre précaire sur le coin de son oreiller. En plus, il était couché sur le ventre, position qu'il n'avait jamais repris depuis qu'il était espion. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours dormir sur le dos, sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller, prêt à toutes éventualités.

En voulant se retourner, il sentit une nouvelle bosse dans son matelas dont il ne se rappelait pas. De plus, il avait une étrange sensation dans le bas ventre. Après s'être assis dans son lit, il ne sentait plus la bosse du matelas, mais la sensation ne le quittait pas. Il jeta un regard sous les couvertures pour voir que, par les couilles de Merlin! Il avait une érection matinale! Chose qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis…..il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler. Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient fourré dans cet élixir? Bon, il ne pouvait certainement pas se lever avec ça, surtout qu'avec un pantalon en satin, ça ne laisse pas grand place à l'imagination. Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser? À maux drastiques, remèdes drastiques! Il se mit à imaginer Rubéus Hagrid en bikini rose et soulier à talons. C'eut l'effet escompté et deux minutes plus tard, il put se lever sans aucune gêne.

Après avoir enfilé son uniforme, il se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. À peine eut-il franchi les grandes portes que Malefoy l'interpella.

- Hé Rodrigue, par ici! Viens te joindre à nous.

Il était très fier que son filleul ait un si grand cœur et d'accueillir à bras ouvert les nouveaux venus. Il songeait que son infiltration serait vraiment très facile quand il vit le regard scrutateur de Potter sur lui. Par Salazar, Potter l'avait déjà vu plus jeune quand il avait eu accès à ses souvenirs pendant les cours d'occlumencie. Il espérait que Saint-Potter ne serait pas assez vivace d'esprit pour faire le lien. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller se placer aux côtés de Malefoy, juste devant Crabble et Goyle qui bloquaient la vue sur la table des Gryffondors par leur stature.

D'où il était par contre, il pouvait voir la table des professeurs. Spécialement Minerva et Albus qui chuchotaient, lui lançaient de subtils regards en coin et pouffaient de rire. Il n'eut le temps de manigancer aucun plan diabolique de vengeance car Malefoy requit son attention.

- Hé Rodrigue, Blaise m'a dit que Krum était ton idole. Tu dois bien connaître ses mouvements d'attrapeur? J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir jouer et que tu puisses me coacher pour que je puisse enfin battre Potter-Plus-Que-Parfait.

- Avec plaisir.

Ce serait effectivement avec plaisir qu'il accomplirait cette demande, car il rêvait de voir son filleul battre enfin l'arrogant Potter. Ne restait plus que le non moins anodin détail de s'instruire sur les techniques avancées du quidditch.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif au travers de conversations futiles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Devant la classe de métamorphose, Severus essayait d'ouvrir la poignée. La vieille sorcière pleutre devait attendre derrière la porte barrée que tous les étudiants arrivent pour éviter une confrontation. Il était sur le point d'abattre rageusement son poing quand il vit Granger arriver au détour du couloir.

C'est bien ma veine, pensa-t-il. En plus, je n'aurai même plus le plaisir de rabattre le caquet à cette Je-sais-tout ni la satisfaction d'enlever des points à sa maison.

- Bonjour, tu es nouveau à l'école?

- Perspicace.

- Tu as été réparti dans les Serpentards?

- Observatrice.

- Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, je suis dans les Gryffondors. J'espère que tes camarades t'ont bien accueilli. S'ils te font des misères, tu pourras en parler à ton directeur de maison.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Si si, tu peux. Je sais qu'il arbore un air rebutant, mais au fond, c'est un homme bon. Tout le monde accorde le crédit de la victoire contre Voldemort à Harry, mais je considère qu'il devrait recevoir autant d'éloges qu'Harry. Sans son aide, on n'aurait jamais pu gagner.

Severus la dévisageait. La meilleure amie du Garçon-qui-avait-botté-les-fesses-du-plus-grand-mage-noir ne mettait même pas Potter sur un piédestal. Finalement, son cerveau servait à autre chose que de retenir par cœur les contenus des cours. Elle savait analyser. De plus, il était étonné de voir qu'il avait si bonne réputation auprès des étudiants. Weasley tourna le couloir pendant que Severus dévisageait Hermione.

- Heille, le gringalet, cesse de reluquer ma copine.

- Ron! On ne faisait que parler.

- Avec un Serpentard! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance et qu'ils ont toujours une idée fourbe derrière la tête!

- Ron! Il est nouveau et vient juste d'arriver! Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il est un serpentard que tu l'accuses déjà.

- Il n'est pas si nouveau que ça. Harry est certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il ne se rappelle plus où. Certainement à un regroupement de mangemorts.

Une chance que Severus était extrêmement vif d'esprit combiné à plusieurs années en tant qu'espion, il put répondre immédiatement à l'accusation de Ron.

- Je viens de Drumstrang et je fais partie du fan club de Viktor Krum. J'apparais en arrière plan sur quelques unes de ses photos dans les magasines.

Voilà, avec cette excuse, il était certain de se débarrasser d'eux pour un bon bout de temps, puisqu'il y a bien des centaines, voire des milliers de photos de Krum à travers les magasines et diverses gazettes.

Mais cela ne calma pas du tout Ron, au contraire, c'était comme s'il avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu qu'était la jalousie de Ron, qui ne supportait pas qu'Hermione ait pu fréquenter Krum. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux.

Ron se rapprocha dangereusement de Severus. Celui-ci prit enfin conscience que ce n'était plus le petit rouquin de première année mais bien un jeune homme peut-être aussi grand que lui mais bien plus baraqué et surtout plus menaçant. Dans un duel magique, Severus était certain de gagner. Mais si le roux utilisait ses poings, ce qui, vu son niveau d'intelligence, serait probablement le cas, Severus recevrait certainement une raclée.

Malefoy tournait le coin du couloir sur l'entrefaite.

- Ouistiti, t'as intérêt à reculer sinon…

- C'est pas de tes affaires la belette.

- Certain que c'est mes affaires, agresser un camarade de classe. 5 points en moins à Gryffondor pour attaque sur un autre étudiant et 10 points en moins pour m'avoir insulté.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu l'as insulté aussi, moi aussi je pourrais t'enlever des points, rajouta Hermione.

- On t'a pas causé la Sang-de-bourbe.

Instinctivement, Hermione sortit sa baguette, suivi par Malefoy et par Ron. Severus était au beau milieu de l'altercation, ne sachant s'il devait intervenir ou non. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps puisque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall furibonde.

- Jeunes gens, ce comportement est inexcusable. À chacune de vos maisons, 10 points en moins et veuillez prendre vos places immédiatement!

- Allez viens Rodrigue, on va s'asseoir loin d'eux.

Malefoy pris Severus par la manche pour le guider vers la table de travail située au fond de la classe. Hermione pris la première table devant le bureau du professeur et Ron se plaça sur une table au milieu, réservant le siège à côté de lui pour Harry.

Les autres étudiants arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et le cours put commencer. Pour Severus, c'était une totale perte de temps que d'écouter les consignes de métamorphose. Il connaissait déjà tout ça sur le bout de ses doigts et de sa baguette. Il put au moins se consoler en se disant qu'en ce moment même, il aurait dû enseigner, ou plutôt tenter de fourrer un semblant de connaissances sur les potions dans la tête de ses cornichons de deuxième année.

- Hé, Rodrigue, t'as déjà vu Krum faire la feinte de Wonsky? demanda Malefoy qui trouvait lui aussi que le cours de métamorphose était une perte de temps.

- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez porter attention au cours.

- Oui, professeur.

À peine deux minutes plus tard.

- Hé, Rodrigue, est-ce que tu connais le record de Krum pour attraper le vif d'or?

- Monsieur Malefoy! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

- Désolé professeur.

Trente secondes plus tard.

- Hé, Rodrigue, tu pourrais me donner des trucs pour mieux voir le vif d'or?

- Monsieur Malefoy! Je vois bien que votre nouveau camarade vous déconcentre. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous séparer. Puisque je sais pertinemment que vous et Miss Granger ne pouvez vous supporter, je demanderai donc à votre camarade de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

Severus était abasourdi par l'étourderie de la vieille chouette. Il avait comme mission d'infiltrer les serpentards. Elle sabotait involontairement la mission!

- Excusez mon camarade professeur, il ne recommencera pas.

- On ne discute pas mes ordres M. Rodrigue! Venez prendre place en avant immédiatement!

Severus ramassa rageusement ses effets et fusillait du regard Minerva pour finalement se rendre aux côtés de Granger.

McGonagall reprit sa classe comme à l'accoutumée. Après avoir assommé ses étudiants par un nombre incalculable d'informations, elle voulu tester leurs connaissances.

- Qui peut me dire pourquoi il est si difficile de réaliser un sort d'aguamenti dans le désert.

Quelle question stupide, pensa Severus, tout le monde doit savoir ça. Bien sûr, le bras de sa voisine pointait déjà vers le haut. Il se retourna pour réaliser qu'aucun autre étudiant de la classe n'avait la réponse. Il constata ainsi les étudiants avaient en tout temps de la bouse de troll en guise de cerveau et pas seulement dans sa classe. Pas très réconfortant comme déduction, ces jeunes devaient représenter l'avenir!

- Allez, personne d'autre ne connaît la réponse à cette question? J'offre 20 points à l'étudiant qui me répondra.

Minerva dit cela tout en fixant intensément Severus. Il voyait bien que Granger levait encore plus haut le bras avec un regard suppliant. Celui-ci leva donc subtilement la main.

- Oui M. Rodrigue?

- Le sort d'aguamenti est en réalité une forme plus élaborée du sort accio. Si nous incantions un accio-eau, il faudrait de l'eau à proximité. Le sort d'aguamenti permet de regrouper les particules d'humidité dans l'air, chose extrêmement rare dans le désert.

- Bravo M. Rodrigue! 20 points sont accordés à Serpentard.

Severus put voir que Granger avait maintenant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et qu'elle fulminait. Par Salazar que c'était jouissif comme situation. Dire qu'avant que le cours ne débute, il se plaignait qu'il ne pourrait lui rabattre le caquet ni enlever des points à sa maison. C'était mille fois mieux. Elle ne put avoir la satisfaction de déblatérer ses connaissances et en prime, il lui avait carrément chipé ses points. Cette mission allait avoir des avantages qu'il n'avait pas envisagés!

À la fin du cours, Severus attendit que tous les étudiants aient quitté la classe pour s'entretenir en privé avec McGonagall.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de me placer avec Granger? J'étais en train de gagner la confiance de Malefoy et vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues! Aussi bien canceller immédiatement la mission!

- Calme-toi Severus. Tous les serpentards détestent Miss Granger. Tu vas t'attirer leur sympathie comme ça, surtout si tu vas te plaindre à quel point elle est harassante. Trouve lui des défauts que tu partageras avec eux. Ils apprécieront.

- Vous me demandez de dénigrer une étudiante?

- Avoue que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi. De plus, elle rafle toujours tous les points en classe et fait gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Si tu commences à lui prendre ses points, les serpentards t'en seront très reconnaissants.

- Vous savez que vous sabotez vous-même votre chance de gagner cette année.

- C'est pour le bien de la cause! Qu'est-ce qu'une coupe comparée à un nouveau dictateur et règne de terreur.

- J'ai une autre question concernant l'élixir qu'Albus et vous m'avez donné. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec une …. euh…. j'étais ….. enfin, j'avais….

- Hihihi, tu es mignon Severus quand tu rougis.

- Par les couilles de Merlin Minerva! Qu'avez-vous foutu dans cette potion?

- Albus a demandé à un de ses amis moldu qui est neurochimiobiologiste de concocter un stimulant pour que l'hypophyse sécrète plus de sérotonine et de phényléthylamine.

- Hein? Qui? Qui fait quoi?

- Grossièrement, ton cerveau produit plus d'hormones pour avoir le même niveau qu'un jeune homme de 16 à 18 ans. Tu es bien trop pragmatique Severus. Nous voulions que tu ailles les mêmes réactions et agissement d'un jeune homme de cet âge pour que tu puisses mieux t'infiltrer.

- Est-ce que cette potion est dangereuse? A-t-elle déjà été testée?

- L'ami d'Albus l'a déjà testée sur de petits rongeurs et les effets étaient très concluants. Par contre, c'est la première fois que ce stimulant est combiné à une potion magique. Albus est presque certain qu'il y aura peu d'effets secondaires.

- QUOI! Mais vous êtes malades! Jamais je n'aurais accepté si j'avais su!

- C'est bien pourquoi Albus s'est abstenu de te le dire. Allons allons, Severus, tu réagis fortement. Preuve que les hormones fonctionnent bien! Allez, vas donc rejoindre tes camarades.

Severus, offusqué, se retourna brusquement en faisant virevolter sa toge étudiante. Puisqu'il n'eut pas la satisfaction d'avoir l'effet aussi théâtral que ses capes, il claqua donc fortement la porte de classe en sortant pour faire bonne mesure.

Rendu dans la salle commune des serpentards, ce fut par une salve d'applaudissements qu'il fut accueilli, prouvant le bien fondé des dires de McGonagall.


	3. Prédictions et tasses de thé

_Chapitre 3 - Prédictions et tasses de thé_

Severus, malgré qu'il dénigrait ceux qui attiraient l'attention sur ceux, bizarrement appréciait de recevoir les éloges de la part des serpentards. Il se sentait gratifié, ce qui était un nouveau sentiment pour lui. Probablement à cause de son surplus d'hormones.

Drago, Blaise et Pansy se dirigèrent vers Severus.

- Enfin, il était temps que quelqu'un remette la Sang-de-Bourbe à sa place, dit Malefoy.

- Quelqu'un qui nous gagne des points, c'est encore mieux. rajouta Zabini.

- Oh Steven, il y a le cours de Divination cet après-midi, tu veux bien te mettre en équipe avec moi et Millicent ? demanda Parkinson.

Drago pris Pansy par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, ayant l'air de lui faire des reproches.

Severus leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation à Blaise. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ça doit être une petite crise de jalousie de la part de Drago.

- Je croyais que Drago était célibataire.

- Même s'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, Drago aime bien qu'elle ne tourne qu'autour de lui.

Severus trouvait louche la réaction de Drago et la réponse de Blaise, mais ne posa aucune autre question, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En début d'après-midi, Severus se rendit au cours de divination. Pansy et Millicent étaient déjà installées à une table. Pansy fit un signe à Severus de les rejoindre, la mine joyeuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elle et Drago. Elle installa Severus entre Millicent et elle-même. Millicent avait l'air renfrogné plus que d'habitude pour finalement grogner entre ses dents :

- Il n'a pas d'affaires ici lui.

- Millicent, vas-tu cesser d'être si renfermée et t'ouvrir un peu à la nouveauté, la gronda Pansy.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense de la nouveauté. On était très bien comme avant.

Les deux filles discutaient avec Severus pris entre les deux. En temps normal, il se serait éclipsé, n'étant pas inclus dans la conversation, mais les propos de Millicent pouvaient être d'une importance capitale pour sa mission. Si elle était si ancrée dans ses vieilles valeurs, possiblement qu'elle faisait partie des nouveaux conspirateurs. S'il ne pouvait gagner sa confiance, au moins, il pourrait lui soutirer des informations par le biais de Pansy, qui semblait plus encline à s'ouvrir.

Le professeur Trewlaney entra dans la classe avec sa panoplie de breloques, foulards et bien sûr, ses énormes lunettes qui déformaient ses yeux. Ayant fait à peine quelques pas, elle s'arrêta pour humer l'air de la classe, comme si une effluve embaumait l'air.

- Il y a un sceptique dans la classe, je le sens.

Severus ricana intérieurement de la vieille folle. Il croyait en la divination, ça pas de doute puisque c'est lui-même qui avait rapporté la prophétie à Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu-par-Saint-Potter. Par contre, il ne croyait pas du tout à toutes ces autres escroqueries de charlatans que Trewlaney enseignait tels les boules de cristal, la lecture dans les feuilles de thé, le tirage des cartes, le tarot et autres supercheries.

Sybille secoua sa tête, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles, croyant ainsi chasser le mauvais esprit.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui lire dans les feuilles de thé. Chacun de vous prendra la quantité de feuilles de thé qu'il désire, infusera et boira lui-même son thé pour ensuite passer sa tasse à un camarade pour que celui-ci lui interprète.

Severus aimait bien son thé corsé. Il y avait pris l'habitude quand il devait rester éveillé tard la nuit pour corriger un nombre incalculable de torchons. Il prit donc une grande quantité de feuilles et laissa infuser son thé quelques instants. Ce cours-ci avait au moins l'avantage d'être reposant. Il ne manquait plus que les petits fours.

Après avoir fini son thé, Severus échangea sa tasse avec Pansy. Millicent, boudant toujours, n'avait pas encore touché à sa tasse. Ne croyant pas aux sornettes de la lecture dans les feuilles de thé, Severus inventa les âneries suivantes pour se mettre encore plus Pansy dans la poche.

- Je vois dans ton futur beaucoup de richesses. Un grand amour. Beaucoup de bonheur.

- Oh Steven! C'est merveilleux. Je vais épouser Drago et avoir pleins de belles robes, beaucoup de soirées mondaines. Et tu as réussi à lire tout ça sans ton manuel. Tu es vraiment le meilleur Steven!

Ensuite Pansy ouvrit son manuel pour tenter de déchiffrer la tasse de Severus.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas autant de talent que toi. Donc… la ligne sinueuse ici représente les douleurs du passé qui refont surface. Mmm… la petite ligne diagonale représente l'échec. Le petit tas de feuilles ici ressemble à une lune en croissance… je crois que ça signifie l'épanouissement ou l'accomplissement. Je ne comprends pas trop. Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas t'épanouir en échouant de ressentir les douleurs ? Je vais demander au professeur.

- Non! Ne fais pas ça!

Mais trop tard, Pansy avait déjà la main levée et comble de malheur, la professeur Trewlaney remarqua immédiatement l'étudiante. Elle se dirigea vers le trio dans un tintement dont Severus exécrait le son.

- En quoi puis-je vous apporter ma sagesse, mes enfants ?

Pansy lui tendit la tasse tout en lui demandant de bien vouloir apporter plus de précisions sur la signification des feuilles.

Sybille prit la tasse entre ses mains, la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois et regarda dedans. Elle eut l'air très surprise, leva son regard sur Severus, se repencha sur la tasse, regarda encore Severus pour finalement lui prendre la main et lire ses lignes, le tout, sans prononcer un seul mot. Severus se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise, surtout quand Sybille se mit à le regarder avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

- Comment vous appelez-vous déjà jeune homme?

- Euh, Steven Rodrigue.

- Ro-dri-gue hein, pas trop original en plus.

Trewlaney se redressa dans toute sa splendeur de chiffons et foulards en écartant ses bras tout en faisant tinter ses breloques.

- Chers étudiants! Monsieur Rodrigue ici présent, qui a une vie et un destin des plus palpitants, se porte volontaire pour que vous puissiez tous interpréter sa tasse de thé. Pour ce faire, je vous prierais que chacun de vous lui en prépare une, que Monsieur Rodrigue boira à tour de rôle pour que vous ayez tous une tasse à interpréter.

- Mais, je ne peux pas boire seize tasses d'affilée!

Sybille se pencha sur Rogue pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

- Allons Severus. Je crois bien que tu mérites une petite leçon pour avoir tant dénigré mon art et m'avoir traité aussi souvent de vieille folle.

Severus se tourna étonné vers Sybille. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Il n'y avait en principe que McGonagall et Dumbledore qui étaient au courant de cette mission.

- Mais comment vous..

- Il faut savoir ouvrir son troisième œil, lui lança-t-elle tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil amplifié au travers de ses épaisses montures.

- Allez tout le monde, je crois bien que Monsieur Rodrigue apprécie son thé corsé.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tous les étudiants avaient maintenant une tasse vide à étudier. Severus avait finalement plié sous peine que Trewlaney trahisse sa couverture. Sybille invita donc les étudiants à partager leur analyse à tour de rôle.

- Je crois que ce signe reflète l'arrogance et le mépris, essaya un étudiant.

- Non! répondit indigné Severus.

- Parfait, rajouta joyeusement Sybille.

- Moi je vois le remord et la rédemption, renchérit un autre étudiant.

- Mmffpp, répliqua Severus.

- Excellent, quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer?

- Moi…

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus dû subir l'analyse de sa personne pendant au moins une autre heure. Trewlaney avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle tout en lui lançant des regards espiègles de temps à autre. Vers la fin, Severus n'écoutait même plus, trop concentré qu'il était à se demander si sa vessie allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Quand la fin du cours sonna, il se précipita hors de la classe. Par chance, les appartements privés de Minerva étaient proches de la tour de divination. Il s'y rendit précipitamment et cogna à en arracher les gonds.

Une McGonagall furibonde ouvrit la porte mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire que Severus la contourna pour se diriger immédiatement vers les toilettes.

La porte à moitié entrouverte, elle dû crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le jet puissant.

- Il y a des toilettes sur chaque étage du château et dans ta salle commune!

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez mis cette folle de Trewlaney dans la confidence?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Severus?

- Elle savait qui j'étais.

- Ni moi ni Albus avons parlé à quiconque de ta mission. Comment a-t-elle fait pour te démasquer?

- Sûrement avec mes lignes de main ou son troisième œil, lui répondit narquoisement Severus.

Minerva se poussa de l'entrebâillement de la porte quand elle entendit la chasse d'eau. Severus sortit quelques instants plus tard.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retirer Divination de mon horaire. Mis à part de mettre la puce à l'oreille des étudiants ou faire éclater ma vessie, je ne vois pas à quoi d'autre ce cours va me servir! J'en profiterais plutôt pour flâner dans la salle commune des Serpentards en essayant d'attraper des bribes de conversation.

- C'est toi qui décide Severus, si tu penses que c'est pour le mieux de la mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Au repas du soir, Severus pouvait voir Minerva, Albus et Sybille chuchoter, regarder dans sa direction et pouffer de rire. Il faudrait bien qu'il commence à manigancer un plan de vengeance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avant de se coucher, Severus pris sa dose quotidienne d'élixir. Il avait auparavant emprunté dans la soirée un magazine de quidditch à Blaise pour essayer de se mettre un peu plus au courant sur ce sport. Il avait eu beau assister à tous les matchs scolaires, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était ignare sur ce sujet. Il faudrait bien qu'il remédie à cette lacune. De plus, avec toutes les tasses de thé qu'il avait bues cet après-midi, il aurait toute la nuit devant lui pour lire le magazine.


	4. Défi et vol de points

_Chapitre 4 - Défi et vol de points_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla une fois de plus avec le brouhaha des étudiants qui se préparaient. La revue traînait négligemment sur le coin de son oreiller, ouverte à la troisième page. Soit que la lecture du quidditch fut très soporifique, soit que la sécrétion de mélatonine produite grâce à l'élixir surpassa le niveau de théine qu'il avait avalé la veille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Il était encore couché sur le ventre avec sa "fameuse" bosse dans le matelas. Puisque le truc de la veille avait bien fonctionné, il se mit à imaginer Hagrid avec une robe de vinyle et des bas résille. Ça vous tue le monsieur au garde à vous en moins de deux minutes ce truc!

Revenu à la normale, il se leva et s'habilla pour ensuite regarder son horaire. Il avait botanique ce matin en tandem avec les gryffondors. Il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi les ingrédients que Pomona lui remettait étaient d'aussi mauvaise qualité.

Après le petit déjeuner à la table des serpentards, il se rendit aux serres avec à ses côtés Drago, Pansy et Blaise. Il les entendait souvent chuchoter entre eux mais dès qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus, ils cessaient leurs cachotteries pour reprendre avec Severus une conversation anodine. Un de ces trois pouvait bien être le nouveau conspirateur, étant tous d'anciens fervents de Voldemort. Il avait déjà acquis leur amitié, ne restait qu'à acquérir leur confiance pour démasquer le complot et les complices.

Rendus à la serre, ils s'installèrent à l'opposé du célèbre trio d'or qui eux, se tenaient près du professeur. Chourave salua les étudiants et débuta le cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous amuser à faire pousser du elvesnip. Quelqu'un peut me nommer des propriétés de cette plante ?

Hermione et Neville furent les seuls à lever la main.

- Oui Monsieur Londubat? demande Chourave.

- Le elvesnip est une plante hallucinogène qui ne fonctionne que sur les elfes. Elle leur induit un effet d'euphorie. Pour nous les humains, elle est inoffensive et sans conséquence.

- Bravo Monsieur Londubat! 10 points pour Gryffondor.

- Je voudrais rajouter professeur que dans le monde moldu, il y a un équivalent que les humains utilisent pour leurs chats, les anglophones le nomment "catnip" ou plus communément appelé "herbes à chat".

- Merci beaucoup Miss Granger pour cette précision. Je rajoute 10 autres points à Gryffondor pour nous avoir fait partager vos connaissances.

Severus était abasourdi. Londubat qui était capable de répondre à une question. Avec une bonne réponse en plus! Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle prouesse. Mais la finaude de Granger ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller surenchérir la réponse concise de Londubat. Il fallait qu'elle lui rafle les honneurs.

Severus fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part de Malefoy.

- Hé Rodrigue, la prochaine fois, si tu connais la réponse, n'hésite pas à la dire. Faudrait pas laisser la Harpie-de-bourbe nous voler encore nos points.

Le professeur Chourave continua sa matière. Quant vint le temps de donner les explications sur la marche à suivre pour faire pousser le elvesnip, elle demanda aux étudiants si quelqu'un était familier avec la technique. Bien sûr, Neville et Hermione étaient les deux premiers à avoir la main levée.

Drago, Blaise et Pansy firent des yeux suppliants à Severus. À contrecœur, Severus leva lui aussi sa main.

- Oh! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'enfin un serpentard participe au cours. Vous êtes nouveau ici, Monsieur?

- Steven Rodrigue, Madame.

- Alors Monsieur Rodrigue, comment vous y prendriez-vous pour faire pousser le elvesnip?

- Le elvesnip est une plante qui, pour avoir pleinement ses effets désirés, doit être séchée. Pour accélérer le processus, il est préférable de le faire pousser dans un milieu plus aride. Donc, de la terre compacte et un arrosage limité et pas plus d'une fois par semaine.

- Bravo Monsieur Rodrigue. Je donne 20 points à serpentard pour la bonne réponse et je rajoute même 10 points de plus pour encourager vos camarades de maison à répondre eux aussi!

Granger le fusillait méchamment du regard. Oh que ça faisait du bien de boucher la petite impertinente. Neville, par contre, lui adressait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air d'être content qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un d'autre que Granger qui s'intéresse à la botanique. Bon, il n'allait tout de même pas faire copain-copain avec Londubat.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Drago qui lui assenait des claques amicales dans le dos.

- Bravo mon ami. Je sens bien qu'il risque d'y avoir de grands changements cette année.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Tu verras bien….

Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien dire par là, se demanda Severus. Il ne pouvait qu'extrapoler à partir de la réponse de Drago.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur du côté des serpentards. Severus répondit plusieurs fois aux questions de Chourave, sinon, il soufflait la réponse soit à Drago, Blaise ou Pansy pour que ceux-ci puissent aussi répondre. Pomona était si excitée que les serpentards participent enfin au cours qu'elle ignora totalement le bras levé d'Hermione et distribua généreusement des points aux vert et argent. Ils terminèrent le cours avec un généreux apport de 265 points dans le sablier de la grande salle, leur donnant ainsi une confortable avance dans le tournoi des quatre maisons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En après-midi, Severus avait le cours de potions en tandem encore une fois avec les gryffondors. Il pensait qu'il pourrait en profiter pour discuter plus en profondeur avec les autres serpentards car il était bien capable de réaliser n'importe quelle potion sans se concentrer dessus.

En entrant dans la classe, il se fit apostropher par Granger et Weasley.

- Hé le nouveau, as-tu fini de voler tous les points?

- Ouais, t'as compris, t'as intérêt à laisser ma copine répondre sinon…

- Alors c'est ça votre tactique déloyale pour gagner la coupe? Weasley menace les autres étudiants pour que seulement toi, Granger, puisse répondre?

- Hein? Non, voyons! Tout le monde a le droit de répondre.

- Alors pourquoi dis-tu que je vole les points et que ton copain me menace?

- Ça, c'est juste parce que t'es un serpentard et que vous êtes tous fourbes!, lui lança Ron.

Bon, Weasley et Granger avaient en parti raison. Il faisait bel et bien exprès de lui voler les points. Seulement, leur altercation ne passa pas inaperçue par les serpentards et les gryffondors. On sentait qu'une rixe était sur le point d'éclater quand le professeur Slughorn entra en classe.

- Voyons, voyons, les enfants, que ce passe-t-il ici?

- Il y a, professeur, que je veux prouver à Monsieur Rodrigue ici présent, que je suis de loin la meilleure élève en potions!, se vanta Hermione.

Tous les gryffondors acclamèrent et encouragèrent leur héroïne. Severus n'en revenait juste pas qu'elle se vante autant. Pas qu'elle était mauvaise en potion, mais elle ne faisait que suivre les directives du manuel. Les meilleurs élèves se trouvaient dans la maison des Serdaigles. Eux faisaient bien plus que de suivre les directives. Ils se fiaient à leur instinct, innovaient, expérimentaient, osaient. Plusieurs explosions de chaudrons avaient lieu durant les classes des Serdaigles, mais toutes résultants d'expérimentations audacieuses, et non telles les maladresses ou bêtises de Londubat. Mais il ne pouvait aller dire ça à Granger, il n'était pas dans cette classe en tant que professeur et il ne pouvait compromettre sa mission pour une peccadille que de rabrouer une fois de plus Granger.

Le professeur Slughorn, dont le défi d'Hermione avait piqué son intérêt à vif, demanda à Severus s'il voulait bien se prêter au petit défi pour voir lequel des deux étudiants était effectivement le meilleur.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se faire acclamer par les serpentards. Tous y allaient de son encouragement "Vas-y Steven!", "Montre lui Steven que t'es le meilleur", "On compte sur toi Rodrigue". Il ne savait pas si Minerva se mordrait les doigts en voyant la latitude qu'elle lui avait offerte. Mais il avait maintenant une autre occasion en or de frapper Granger dans sa dignité!

- J'accepte le défi.

- Parfait, veuillez donc prendre chacun une table du fond. Le reste de la classe se tiendra devant et pourra apprécier la joute entre nos deux potionnistes.

Après qu'Hermione et Severus se furent installés, Horace donna ses instructions.

- Bon, puisque vous deux prétendez être excellents en potions, je vais exceptionnellement mettre à votre disposition des ingrédients dangereux pour que vous puissiez préparer la potion de Negaveleno, qui est d'une extrême complexité.

C'était un anti-poison des plus puissants qui pouvaient annuler les effets de quasiment n'importe quel poison. Les étudiants avalant presque n'importe quoi et Pomfresh qui devenait de plus en plus paresseuse et qui ne voulait pas se creuser les méninges pour trouver quel poison et quel anti-poison donner, elle prescrivait le plus clair du temps le Negaveleno. Bien sûr, c'était Severus qui devait le concocter, et le degré d'imbécillité des étudiants montant exponentiellement, il devait en préparer de plus en plus souvent. Il connaissait donc cette potion sur le bout des doigts.

Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient d'un feu animé par le défi, demanda au professeur Slughorn à quelle page du manuel ils pouvaient trouver les instructions. Severus se trouva lui-même particulièrement mesquin, mais tant qu'à rabrouer Granger, autant l'écraser et l'anéantir avant même que le défi ne commence. Il poussa donc l'audace à fond et se tourna vers elle et, tout en prenant un air des plus surpris, s'écria :

- Parce que t'as encore besoin d'un manuel pour préparer cette potion?

Il faudra qu'il se procure une pensine pour y insérer le souvenir de la réaction de Granger. Ça pourrait le réjouir durant ses moments moroses. La bouche grande ouverte, les épaules affaissées, le regard apeuré, c'était pour Severus une vision des plus exaltantes!

Slughorn, lui, jubilait comme une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous.

- Oh que c'est excitant! J'offre donc 50 points si vous réussissez la potion avec l'aide du manuel et 250 points sans le manuel.

Severus se dirigea donc nonchalamment vers la réserve pour y puiser les ingrédients nécessaires. Hermione, dont la fierté avait pris un coup, rangea son manuel pour ensuite aller se placer derrière Severus. Celui-ci se poussa sur le côté.

- Les dames d'abord.

- Non, non, tu peux prendre tes ingrédients en premier.

- Si, si, j'insiste. Même les serpentards peuvent faire preuve de galanterie.

Hermione avait l'air bien embêtée. Severus se doutait bien qu'elle voulait analyser les ingrédients qu'il allait prendre dans la réserve. Il vit par contre que le trois quarts des ingrédients qu'elle prit faisaient partie de la potion. Au moins, elle avait un peu de jugeote, mais pas assez pour réussir la potion. Severus pris à son tour tous les bons ingrédients et les deux retournèrent s'installer à leur table de travail.

Ayant fait cette potion un nombre incalculable de fois, Severus la fit machinalement tout en observant sa voisine qui tentait tant bien que mal à réaliser une bouillie quelconque.

- Ne mélange jamais de l'asphodèle avec du sumac, tu risques de faire exploser ton chaudron.

- Effectivement Monsieur Rodrigue. Je vous donne 5 points pour votre vigilance.

Severus put en tirer la conclusion que Slughorn était plus compétent à accumuler les ragots qu'à surveiller sa classe.

Hermione avait maintenant des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses tempes. Elle essayait de jeter des regards sur la table de travail de Severus, mais celui-ci avait pris la peine de cacher ses ingrédients et ses agissements derrière son chaudron, qu'il avait placé à sa droite au lieu de devant lui.

- Ne tourne pas une fois de plus ta cuillère, sinon, ta potion va s'engluer.

Hermione tourna rageusement trois autres fois sa cuillère, juste par affront, mais sa potion se transforma effectivement en une glue brune nauséabonde. Severus, pour sa part, avait un beau liquide clair, un anti-poison parfait.

- Parfait Monsieur Rodrigue! Aimeriez-vous devenir mon assistant? Madame Pomfresh utilise souvent cette potion. Vous pourriez m'assister pour la préparer.

Severus refusa catégoriquement. Il trouvait Slughorn particulièrement culotté de vouloir refiler ses tâches à un étudiant. Un des avantages de cette mission était bien de s'exempter de ses tâches professorales.

Horace, déçu, se tourna vers Hermione pour analyser son chaudron.

- Je ne crains Miss Granger que vous ayez grandement exagéré vos supposés talents. Cette bouillie risquerait plus de nous tuer. Je donne des cours de rattrapage certains soirs, je vous conseille vivement de vous y rendre.

Tous les étudiants serpentards riaient maintenant d'Hermione. Celle-ci tenta de ravaler ses larmes de rage, mais n'y tenant plus, elle ramassa ses effets pour sortir en vitesse de la classe, avant la fin du cours.

Après qu'elle eut quitté la classe, tous les serpentards firent une accolade de groupe à Severus. En temps normal, il se serait violemment dégagé, mais ce coup-ci, il appréciait le contact avec les autres, se sentant une fois de plus gratifié et valorisé. Les hormones devaient avoir ça de bon.

Mais son bien-être ne dura pas bien longtemps car en quittant la classe après la fin du cours, il se fit accueillir par un direct en plein figure.


	5. Les Gardes du corps

_Chapitre 5 - Les Gardes du corps _

- Je t'avais averti le gringalet de laisser ma copine tranquille ! cracha rageusement Ron avant de laisser Severus en plan.

Malefoy sortit de la classe à peine quelques instants après.

- J'ai entendu Weasmoche te crier après. Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mais une rougeur naissante sur sa joue trahit Rogue.

- Mais c'est qu'il t'a frappé le traître! Il faut aller le rapporter à McGonagall.

- Hors de question! Je peux m'arranger seul.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais tu ne fais pas le poids contre Ouistiti. Crabble! Goyle! Venez-ici!

Les deux jeunes hommes, bâtis comme des armoires à glace, vinrent se placer de chaque côté de Drago.

- À partir de maintenant, je veux que vous escortiez Rodrigue qui a été attaqué par Weasmoche. Ne provoquez pas le rouquin, mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien d'autre à Rodrigue.

Les deux molosses se craquèrent les jointures en signe d'approbation. Rogue, par contre, n'était pas de cet avis.

- Mais c'est que je peux me protéger tout seul, je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle en détresse.

- On ne discute pas! De toute façon, pour ma part, j'ai maintenant assez d'influence pour ne plus avoir de protection et je te promets qu'ils ne te dérangeront même pas.

Drago se pencha à l'oreille de Severus pour lui chuchoter.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ils ont autant de conversation qu'un troll qui hiberne, tu ne te rendras même pas compte qu'ils te suivront.

Ensuite, Drago les salua et les quitta, ne laissant même pas la chance à Severus de le contredire. Que voulait-il dire par "avoir assez d'influence"? Mais pour l'instant, il était coincé avec des nouveaux gardes du corps. Il les regarda en se disant qu'il pourrait bien tenter de les semer. Il se mit donc en route dans l'intention de prendre un raccourci en catimini. De plus, Crabble et Goyle le suivaient à une distance raisonnable.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Ron, Dean et Seamus qui tentaient de consoler Hermione. En le voyant, les trois garçons se mirent à avancer, d'un air très menaçant, vers Severus. Celui-ci eut un très désagréable sentiment de déjà vu. Les Maraudeurs qui consolaient Lily et qui s'apprêtaient à lui donner la raclée de sa vie. Momentanément, Severus oublia qui il était maintenant : un redoutable maître en potions, ancien mangemort, espion pour Dumbledore, et se mit à paniquer, son cerveau ayant fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière. Mais par chance, ses deux lourdeaux qui l'accompagnaient, ayant acquis l'habitude que Malefoy se fourrait toujours dans le pétrin, se précipitèrent pour venir se placer devant Severus, faisant office de bouclier.

- On dirait que Malefoy t'a prêté ses deux toutous de garde, lui dit hargneusement Ron.

Ensuite, il prit Hermione par la taille et les quatre gryffondors continuèrent leur chemin tout en lançant aux serpentards des regards venimeux.

Severus se remettait du choc. Comment avait-il fait pour ressentir si fort la panique? Il avait vécu bien pire auprès de Feu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Finalement, ça avait du bon d'avoir ses gardes du corps. Il leur fit un signe de tête en signe de remerciement et reprit son chemin direction la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Après s'être rassasié, Severus décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y trouver des ouvrages sur le quidditch pour sembler plus convainquant dans son rôle, mais surtout pour en apprendre plus sur les techniques d'attrapeur pour qu'il puisse donner un coup de main à son filleul. Les deux molosses le suivaient quelques mètres derrière. Bizarrement, il se sentait important d'être ainsi escorté. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Malefoy s'en était acoquinés.

Dans la bibliothèque, Crabble et Goyle prirent chacun un volume au hasard et s'assirent à une table au milieu de la pièce, leur laissant une bonne vue sur Severus. Mme Pince était plus que surprise de voir ces deux lascars fréquenter pour la première fois la bibliothèque. De plus, elle dût retenir un gloussement en voyant que Goyle tenait son volume à l'envers.

Severus avait maintenant plusieurs livres sur le quidditch sous le bras, dont les couvertures flamboyantes étaient animées d'un joueur qui effectuait pirouettes et prouesses sur son balai. En voulant se diriger vers une table vide, il ne remarqua pas une tête bouclée penchée sur un énorme volume.

- Comment fais-tu ? demanda ladite tête bouclée.

- Pardon?

Severus se tourna pour voir qu'Hermione, les yeux rougis, fixait les volumes qu'il tenait sous son bras.

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir tant de connaissances tout en lisant ces imbécillités?

- Euh…, parce que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses d'où je viens…, patina-t-il quelque peu en lui lançant cette réponse.

- Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'ai vécues moi-même! Pour ton information, j'étais aux premières loges lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

Severus pris enfin conscience que ce n'était plus l'harassante Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait en face de lui mais bien une jeune femme qui avait vécu bien plus d'atrocités que la plupart du monde sorcier. Peut-être même presque autant que lui. Il se dit qu'elle se jetait probablement corps et âme dans ses études pour se changer les idées, autant que lui pouvait s'investir à fond dans une potion pour vider son esprit.

- Alors, comment fais-tu? J'aimerais bien connaître ton truc.

Il se permit de lui donner une réponse qui se rapprochait sensiblement de la vérité.

- D'où je viens, j'étais toujours le nez plongé dans mes volumes, investi à fond dans mes études. Par contre, je n'avais aucun ami et au contraire, j'étais le souffre-douleur de plusieurs. Je veux partir sur de bonnes bases ici et j'ai constaté que le quidditch était un bon sujet pour m'intégrer.

Après lui avoir raconté cela, il fut lui-même abasourdi de s'être confié de la sorte. Fichues hormones!

- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu faisais parti du fan club de Viktor Krum?

Mais c'est qu'elle se rappelait de toutes les informations qu'elle entendait la petite harassante!

- Euh… j'avais essayé de m'intégrer avec mes camarades juste avant mon départ pour ici…, lui répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Par chance, la réponse eut l'air de satisfaire Hermione.

- Mais aussi, comment as-tu fait pour réussir cette potion qui n'est accessible qu'aux maîtres?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait été très mesquin avec elle cet après-midi et il ressentait un très infime voile de culpabilité. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui mentit qu'il assistait souvent son professeur de potions à Drumstrang.

Il remarqua qu'elle était en train de lire un traité avancé sur les potions médicinales.

- Si tu veux un bon conseil, ça peut aider de lire les manuels, mais si tu veux vraiment apprendre, le mieux, c'est d'expérimenter, de faire des essais et erreurs, d'y aller avec son instinct. En plus, si tu réussis à inventer un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle potion, c'est encore plus gratifiant que de réussir à seulement suivre les instructions.

- Merci du conseil. Veux-tu te joindre à moi pour lire tes livres?

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, il aidait Granger et avait une discussion civilisée avec elle! Décidément, l'elixir d'Albus et de Minerva avait des effets secondaires insoupçonnés. Il décida de mettre fin à la discussion.

- Non merci. Je crains que ton petit ami n'approuverait que je m'assoie à la même table que toi.

- Je m'excuse pour Ron. Il est un peu trop jaloux et protecteur. Je vais lui parler dès ce soir et lui faire jurer qu'il ne t'attaque plus. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus obligé de te promener avec ces deux bouffons.

Les deux bouffons en question étaient aux prises avec Mme Pince. En effet, au lieu de lire les livres, ils avaient découvert qu'il était bien plus intéressant de faire un concours de la plus haute tour de livres avant qu'ils ne dégringolent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De retour à son dortoir, Severus reprit sa dose du jour d'élixir et enfila son pyjama de satin. Définitivement, il aimait la sensation de cette douceur sur sa peau. Quand cette mission sera terminée, il demandera à Minerva s'il pouvait garder les pyjamas. Il s'assit en tailleur et se mit à lire son livre sur les secrets et techniques d'attrapeurs.


	6. Rapprochements et ronronnements

_Chapitre 6 - Rapprochements et ronronnements _

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla comme à l'accoutumé. Avec son livre sur le coin de l'oreiller et la fameuse bosse matinale dans son lit. Il se fit un petit _ridiculus_ mental sur l'image d'Hagrid et il put se lever frais et dispos quelques instants après.

Il commençait sa journée avec le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il en profiterait pour faire le plein d'images du garde chasse pour les matins à venir.

Au moins, puisqu'il s'y rendait avec Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini, il n'avait pas besoin d'être affublé de ses deux molosses. Bullstrode était aussi avec eux, mais elle tenait Parkinson un peu à l'écart et chuchotait pour que Severus ne puisse entendre.

Rendu à la cabane du garde chasse, il vit que le trio d'or était déjà aux côtés du professeur. Hermione fit un signe de main à Severus. Ron et Harry le toisèrent du regard pour qu'ensuite, Hermione leur fasse de gros yeux de remontrances. Les deux garçons penauds regardèrent leurs pieds.

Severus en fut ébahi! Elle avait vraiment réussi à dompter ces deux véracrasses. Bien qu'il se sentait important de se promener avec des gardes du corps, il serait quand même plus libre de ses mouvements sans eux.

Durant le cours, il put constater qu'Hagrid était des plus déstructuré comme professeur. Il demandait aux étudiants de nourrir des strangulots en omettant de leur mentionner que ces bestioles pouvaient vous bouffer un bras si vous ne faisiez pas attention. De plus, presqu'aucun étudiants ne participaient au cours. Mis à part le trio d'or dont Hagrid ne portait attention qu'à eux, les autres étudiants se tenaient en retrait. Il examinait Granger qui se complaisait à répondre aux questions d'Hagrid. Elle pouvait bien rafler les points de ce cours, il n'avait aucunement l'intention ni l'envie d'y participer.

Quand il se retourna vers ses camarades serpentards, ceux-ci cessèrent leur messe basse pour prendre une attitude plus décontractée. Seule Millicent avait l'air d'être tenue à l'écart du groupe et semblait être en froid avec eux.

Severus avait maintenant deux principaux suspects pour être le conspirateur d'une nouvelle aire de terreur. Malefoy était son choix numéro 1, son père ayant été le bras droit de Voldemort, sinon Bullstrode était candidate numéro 2 puisqu'elle semblait regretter l'ancien règne.

Il se tint donc près d'eux le reste du cours dans l'espoir d'entendre une bribe de conversation compromettante, mais mis à part des commentaires déplacés sur Granger la Sang-de-bourbe, il ne put tirer rien de concluant.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le cours d'après-midi était Arithmancie. Il se rendit donc seul vers la classe, Malefoy ayant dégagé de leurs fonctions les deux gardes du corps. Au détour du couloir, il vit Harry et Ron qui quittaient Hermione devant la salle de classe. En les croisant, Ron lui tira la langue mais Harry le dévisagea. Severus regarda ses pieds, non pas qu'il se sente intimidé, mais pour éviter qu'Harry puisse se rappeler où il avait vu son visage.

La porte de la classe était encore fermée et Hermione attendait patiemment devant.

- Tu sais, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de la part de Ron, il m'a promis qu'il ne te ferait plus rien.

- Euh, faut-il que je te remercie d'empêcher ton petit ami de me défigurer…

- En fait, moi aussi je voulais te remercier. J'ai bien vu que tu m'as laissé répondre ce matin au cours. Aussi, j'aimerais bien suivre ton conseil et innover, mais je ne sais pas quoi je pourrais bien innover ou inventer?

Il avait le goût de lui répondre qu'elle pourrait inventer un soin capillaire pour sa tignasse broussailleuse, mais ç'aurait été trop facile et encore une fois, trop mesquin. Il lui trouva une autre idée.

- Je vois que tu as toujours le nez dans tes livres. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'inventer un nouveau sort qui ferait en sorte que le livre soit lu automatiquement à voix haute pour te permettre de faire d'autres choses simultanément, ce qui te ferait gagner du temps. (Comme dompter sa tignasse, mais encore une fois, il garda ce commentaire pour lui).

- C'est une excellente idée et un nouveau projet dont je vais m'investir à fond! dit-elle toute excitée.

Severus remarqua qu'elle avait un sourire éblouissant et le regard éclatant, mais ne put la contempler que quelques instants puisque Malefoy et Parkinson tournaient le coin au même moment.

- Hé Steven! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de causer à une Sang-de-bourbe? À moins que ce ne soit pour l'insulter ?

Severus avait beau être directeur des serpentards, il n'approuvait aucunement l'attitude de ses élèves et ces insinuations sur les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Il avait jadis regretté très amèrement d'avoir traité une amie de sang-de-bourbe, mais il fallait bien qu'aujourd'hui il joue le jeu. Sans se compromettre et sans être trop odieux, il répondit tout simplement à Pansy :

- Voyons, tu te doutes bien qu'elle me demandait des conseils sur la potion de Negaveleno.

Par chance, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, empêchant une réplique quelconque. Malefoy entraîna encore une fois Severus à un bureau dans le fond de la classe.

Le cours lui parut long et fastidieux. La professeur Vector donnait énormément de matière à retenir, ne faisant nullement participer les étudiants et demanda un devoir exigeant d'au moins trois longueurs de parchemin. Ce coup-ci, Malefoy n'engagea aucune conversation, trop occupé à prendre des notes. Severus, pour sa part, jetait souvent des regards vers une tête bouclée située à l'avant de la classe. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, mais il espérait qu'elle était aussi brillante qu'elle le prétendait et qu'elle ait compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'insulter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Au repas du soir, Severus ne se sentait pas trop dans son assiette. Jusqu'à maintenant, il nourrissait bien quelques soupçons, mais cette mission permettait bien plus à ses mauvais souvenirs d'adolescent de refaire surface. Il devait admettre à contrecœur que dans le cours de la vieille folle de Trewlaney avec ses tasses de thé, Pansy avait interprété que les douleurs du passé viendraient le hanter. S'il se fiait à la suite, il vivrait un échec. Autant abandonner la mission tout de suite, enfin, si on croyait à tout ce que cette vieille folle déblatérait. Par chance, durant sa conversation avec Malefoy, Pansy parla un peu trop fort.

- Je crois que notre conspiration est sur la bonne voie. AIE! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné un coup de pied Drago?

- De quelle conspiration parlez-vous? se permit de demander Severus puisque Pansy lui avait ouvert la porte.

Drago fusilla méchamment Pansy du regard et celle-ci se recroquevilla sur son banc, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Severus.

- Elle ne parle de rien de bien particulier et ça ne te concerne pas. Viens avec moi Rodrigue, on va aller faire notre devoir d'arithmancie dans ma chambre de préfet.

Severus suivit docilement Drago. Maintenant, il en était certain, Malefoy et Parkinson faisaient partie de la nouvelle conspiration. Ne restait qu'à découvrir ce qu'ils complotaient. Pansy avait l'air beaucoup plus encline à s'échapper. Elle était maintenant sur ses gardes, mais en laissant le temps un peu s'écouler, elle la baisserait et il pourrait en profiter pour lui tirer subtilement les vers du nez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La salle commune des appartements des préfets en chef était décorée de tons neutres de beige, après que Dumbledore eut tranché sur la décoration, les deux occupants ne pouvant s'entendre sur les couleurs de cette pièce. Trois divans étaient placés en demi-lune devant le foyer. À chaque extrémité de la pièce se trouvaient des portes menant aux chambres privées des préfets et une autre porte au fond donnait sur la salle de bain.

En entrant, les deux serpentards virent Hermione déjà installée sur le divan de gauche, celui attenant à sa chambre, concentrée sur son devoir d'arithmancie.

- Granger, t'invite toujours Weasmoche à venir polluer l'air ici, je me suis donc permis d'inviter mon ami Rodrigue à faire ses devoirs avec moi.

Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir, pour y retourner un instant après sans avoir dit un mot.

- Installe-toi confortablement, dit Drago à Severus tout en s'étendant lui-même de tout son long sur le divan situé à droite, laissant à Severus celui du milieu, face au foyer.

Pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, les seuls bruits qui comblèrent le silence furent les grattements de plumes sur les parchemins. Severus, pour sa part, essayait de suivre le premier conseil de Minerva, c'est-à-dire de glisser quelques erreurs dans ses devoirs. Il s'était déjà fait démasquer par Trewlaney et fait remarquer par Chourave, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention de ses autres collègues sur lui. Il s'efforçait donc à trouver des âneries à glisser dans son devoir d'arithmancie quand un bruit bizarre vint troubler le silence.

Hermione remarqua aussi le bruit et leva ses yeux de son devoir.

- Malefoy! Lâche mon chat immédiatement!

Drago, qui était concentré sur son devoir, n'avait pas remarqué que sa main gauche caressait le pelage roux de Pattenrond qui avait élu domicile à côté du propriétaire de cette main et qui ronronnait de contentement.

Drago se leva précipitamment en secouant sa main.

- Beurk! J'ai touché à ton affreux chat. On dirait un Weasley poilu en miniature dont la face aurait été écrasée dans un accident de balai. Je vais prendre un bain pour me décontaminer.

Hermione roula des yeux en entendant Malefoy se plaindre et Pattenrond vint nonchalamment se rouler en boule près du foyer, déçu de ne plus recevoir de caresses.

Après que Malefoy se fut enfermé dans la salle de bain, Severus, mal à l'aise, commença à ramasser ses effets.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux Steven. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

- En passant, pour cet après-midi…, bredouilla-t-il confus.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai clairement compris que tu essais de te faire des amis, mais je te suis très reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir traité de "Sang-de-bourbe". Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça peut être blessant.

Severus, sans comprendre pourquoi, fut rassuré qu'elle ne lui tienne pas rigueur est qu'elle ait bien interprété son intention.

Les deux étudiants continuèrent leurs devoirs. Pattenrond, s'ennuyant, vint se blottir contre la cuisse de Severus et réclamait d'autres caresses. Severus, intrigué, tenta l'expérience de passer sa main sur le dos du chat. Il trouva le pelage très doux sous ses doigts et apprécia la chaleur que l'animal irradiait contre sa cuisse. Quand Pattenrond se mit à ronronner sous l'agilité des caresses, Severus s'étonna lui-même de trouver si agréable le son et la vibration des ronronnements. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien acquérir un animal de compagnie quand il aurait terminé sa mission pour agrémenter ses soirées solitaires. Après qu'il eut pensé cela, il se gifla mentalement. Voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à s'emmerder d'un chat? Il se trouva stupide d'avoir pu penser cela.

- Stupide chat!

- Pardon?, demanda étonné Severus.

- J'ai dit : "Stupide chat!". Pattenrond déteste mon petit ami, lui crache dessus et va se cacher mais s'acoquine rapidement des serpentards.

- Gentil minou! C'est qu'il est aussi brillant que sa propriétaire.

Trop tard, c'était sorti tout seul sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un compliment! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus sa parole! Fichue mission, fichu élixir, ça lui chamboulait tout le système.

- Merci! Hé, ça te dit qu'on s'aide pour ce devoir?

Severus n'avait surtout pas besoin d'aide, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait chassé Pattenrond du divan et avait pris sa place.

- Hé, mais c'est que je m'y étais attaché à cette bête!

Mais bizarrement, il appréciait la proximité de la jeune femme. Il pouvait humer son parfum quand elle se pencha pour examiner son devoir.

- Oh Steven! Comment as-tu fait pour laisser passer une erreur aussi flagrante! Tu as complètement décalé ton alphabet de Tripoli d'une case, faussant ton interprétation. Il faut que tu recommences cette section de ton devoir.

Par Salazar, ce qu'elle pouvait être harassante! Comment faisaient ses amis pour la supporter?

- Non, je ne recommencerai pas mon devoir. C'est mon erreur et il faut que je l'assume. Ça serait complètement injuste si quelqu'un me donnait les bonnes réponses.

- Mais tes notes Steven! Elles risquent de baisser!

- Je t'avouerais qu'en ce moment, les notes scolaires ne m'intéressent pas.

- Moi, au contraire, j'y tiens particulièrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai un bulletin scolaire parfait avec que des Optimals et quelques Efforts Exceptionnels. Si je continue ainsi, je détiendrai le record des meilleures notes, battant ainsi Lucinda Serdaigle qui n'a jamais été détrônée depuis plus de 450. Et avec un tel bulletin, toutes les portes me seront ouvertes, ce qui me laissera le libre choix de mon avenir.

Secrètement, Severus enviait Hermione. Elle avait réussi à placer les douleurs de la guerre derrière elle et à se trouver un nouveau but à atteindre. Lui-même n'avait jamais évolué ni quitté les murs de Poudlard depuis sa nomination au poste de professeur de potions. Il aurait tellement aimé quitter le château, qui abritait tant de mauvais souvenirs, mais il craignait d'affronter le monde extérieur.

Ils continuèrent chacun leur devoir, celui d'Hermione étant impeccable et celui de Severus truffé d'erreurs.

- Non, ce n'est pas le nombre d'expression qu'il faut rechercher ici mais le nombre de réalisation.

(_Fatigante, harassante, énervante)_, pensa Severus pour finalement répliquer :

- Comment fais-tu pour te concentrer sur ton devoir tout en voyant mes erreurs?

- Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour voir mes erreurs sur ma potion tout en préparant la tienne?

- Euh… Touché!

Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais ils avaient l'air d'être pareils sur ce point. Mais Severus ne put s'éterniser sur le sujet, il sentait que les effets de son élixir allaient bientôt prendre fin. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de se rendre à son dortoir, où il avait laissé la caisse de fioles préparées par Albus et Minerva, pour prendre sa dose quotidienne. Il se leva et ramassa ses parchemins.

- Je dois me sauver, je suis très fatigué. Je ne sais pas ce que Drago fout encore dans la salle de bain, mais s'il me cherche, pourrais-tu lui dire que je suis retourné à mon dortoir?

- S'il consent à m'adresser la parole, je lui ferai le message. J'ai passé une agréable soirée. Bonne nuit Steven.

- Bonne nuit.

Il referma la porte, encore abasourdi d'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à quelqu'un. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était à sa mère quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Il piqua un sprint aux travers des couloirs et des escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir, voulant être certain de ne pas arriver trop tard. Il arriva devant sa table de nuit juste à temps pour prendre une fiole et en boire le contenu.

En se couchant, il se dit qu'il devrait maintenant apporter toujours sur lui une autre fiole d'élixir, juste au cas où…


	7. Confusion et confessions

_Chapitre 7 - Confusion et confessions_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se sentait en pleine forme et, rarement pour lui, de bonne humeur. L'ombre d'un sourire vint même agrémenter son visage quand il vit qu'il avait Défense contre les forces du mal en tandem avec les gryffondors.

Cette année, c'était McGonagall qui assurait le poste de professeur en attendant qu'un candidat digne se présente. Malheureusement, les postulants étaient rares à cause de la supposée malédiction qui régnait sur le poste de professeur de DCFM et les quelques hardis qui envoyaient leur parchemin de qualifications n'avaient pas la trempe d'un bon professeur. Minerva avait refusé que Severus comble le poste. Pas qu'elle était superstitieuse, mais elle trouvait qu'il avait eu sa dose de malheurs et ne voulait pas attirer encore plus le mauvais sort sur lui.

Dans la grande salle, il s'assit à côté de Malefoy pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Hé Rodrigue, je m'excuse pour hier soir. Je me suis endormi dans mon bain. La Sang-de-bourbe t'a pas trop dérangé j'espère?

- Juste assez pour venir foutre son nez dans mes devoirs.

- T'en fait pas, on se reprendra. C'est pas comme si on n'allait jamais avoir d'autres devoirs!

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de classe. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione était déjà installée au premier bureau devant sa directrice de maison. Quand le reste de la classe arriva, McGonagall expliqua que ce cours allait être consacré aux duels et aux lancements de sorts fourbes, mais inoffensifs, tel que le sort de confusion.

Severus se régalait déjà. C'est qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de l'attaque magique. Il avait l'intention de se mettre en binôme avec Weasley pour lui faire regretter son coup de poing. Malheureusement, sa réjouissance fut de courte durée puisque Minerva exigea que les binômes se forment par paire de la même maison.

- Je sais que les tensions sont encore grandes entre vos deux maisons et je ne veux donner à aucun d'entre vous l'occasion de les raviver.

- Hé Rodrigue, on se met ensemble? demanda Drago.

Severus acquiesça, appréciant de se mesurer à un partenaire de haut niveau. Après que tous les bureaux soient allignés le long des murs, dégageant ainsi le centre de la classe, les duels purent débuter.

Finalement, Severus fut déçu d'avoir Drago comme partenaire puisqu'il était effectivement un adversaire redoutable et qu'il ne pouvait relâcher sa concentration. Il n'aurait osé l'avouer tout haut, mais il aurait bien aimé voir comment Granger se débrouillait de son côté. Elle était en binôme avec Neville et les deux semblaient se battre farouchement. Il fut une fois de plus impressionné par les capacités de Londubat. Il leur lançait parfois des regards en coin quand soudainement, il fut frappé traîtreusement dans le dos par un sort informulé de confusion.

Pendant qu'il était confus, il tentait de se retourner pour voir son assaillant. Ça pouvait être aussi bien Potter que Weasley qui se battaient en duel non loin de lui. Les hypocrites faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait. À moins que ce ne soit un serpentard? Drago, profitant de la faille dans l'attention de son adversaire, lui lança un sort inconnu de Severus, le _Bisogno di affidarsi_.

Minerva, qui se tenait non loin de Severus, vit le sort de Malefoy le frapper. Elle se précipita sur lui pour voir comment il se portait. Bien qu'il lui répétait bêtement qu'il allait bien, elle exigea qu'il se rende immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille que des effets secondaires ou des complications dus à la combinaison des sorts reçus et de l'élixir étaient toujours possibles et tenait absolument à ce qu'il reste sous observation. Elle griffonna une note à l'infirmière et demanda à un étudiant de bien vouloir escorter Monsieur Rodrigue à l'infirmerie. Malefoy se proposa sans hésiter.

- Désolée Monsieur Malefoy, mais je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser partir. Je dois vous questionner sur le sort que vous avez lancé. Miss Granger, veuillez s'il vous plaît escorter Monsieur Rodrigue.

- Mais Madame, je vais manquer le reste du cours.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était qu'un cours pratique. Mais j'ai su que Monsieur Rodrigue avait la fâcheuse tendance à fuir les infirmières. Je veux quelqu'un de fiable sur qui je peux compter et qui veillera à ce qu'il reste à l'infirmerie, sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur Rodrigue.

Severus était outré. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête à la vieille chouette! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était bien plus apte que l'infirmière à contrer des effets secondaires, s'il y en avait. En plus, elle n'avait aucune logique puisque c'était Malefoy qui était le mieux placé pour expliquer le sort à l'infirmière. Mais la mine sévère que lui adressa Minerva ne laissa aucune place à la contestation. Offusqué, il prit ses affaires et quitta la classe sans attendre son accompagnatrice.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il ralentit la cadence quand il entendit des pas de course venir dans sa direction. Hermione le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, avec dans ses mains une enveloppe cachetée adressée à Pomfresh de la part de McGonagall.

- Désolée Steven, mais le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu sais, moi aussi je déteste les infirmeries, trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y sont accumulés. En plus, même si elle a l'air sympathique aux premiers abords, notre infirmière est une véritable despote dans son infirmerie.

Severus se retourna vers Hermione. Comme il avait le goût de lui dire qu'il partageait son point de vue, qu'elle avait entièrement raison, ça lui brûlait sur le bout des lèvres.

Rendus à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh grogna en voyant arriver les deux étudiants qui troublaient la quiétude de ses lieux. Hermione s'empressa de remettre la note de McGonagall à l'infirmière. Celle-ci décacheta l'enveloppe et se mit à lire. Son visage exprimait une franche incrédulité au début de sa lecture et elle scruta minutieusement Severus. En poursuivant sa lecture, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la note. En terminant, elle dû se retenir de ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Hé bien jeune homme, dit-elle la voix tremblotante, sur le bord d'exploser de rire, je dois vous placer sous observation pour la matinée pour être certaine qu'aucun signe de complication ne surgisse. Nous devons nous assurer que vous ne vous endormez pas ni ne montrez une quelconque confusion. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous personnellement, mais Miss Granger pourra vous tenir compagnie dans un coin de l'infirmerie et venir m'avertir au moindre signe de problème.

- Mais Madame Pomfresh, vous avez le temps de vous en occuper, l'infirmerie est vide! contesta Hermione.

- J'ai peut-être du classement à faire, ou bien un inventaire à dresser, lui lança, offusquée, la vieille infirmière.

Et Pomfresh parti d'un air froissé pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Je vais me plaindre à McGonagall du manque de professionnalisme de Mme Pomfresh, se plaignit Hermione.

- Tu sais, je ne me plaindrais pas trop car avoir à choisir entre passer les prochaines heures avec toi ou la vieille infirmière, ta compagnie est bien plus agréable.

Pourquoi c'était sorti? Il le pensait, ça c'est sûr car n'importe qui serait de meilleure compagnie que Pomfresh, mais pourquoi avait-il eu le besoin de lui dire? Serait-ce les effets du sort fourbe de Malefoy, une sorte de sort de vérité ?

- Connais-tu quel sort a utilisé Malefoy sur moi? demanda Severus.

- Non, mais j'ai cru entendre "_Bisogno di affidarsi_". Je ferais des recherches pour trouver.

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours le nez fourré dans les livres.

- Hé! En passant, je suis en train de travailler sur le nouveau sort d'auto-lecture que tu m'avais proposé.

- Puis? Es-tu arrivé à un résultat?

- Hélas non, répondit-elle bredouille. J'ai fouillé dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus.

- Mais c'est certain voyons! Le but est d'inventer un nouveau sort qui n'existe pas, donc qui n'apparaît dans aucun livre! Il faut que tu utilises ton imagination.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider à y arriver ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Malgré lui, Severus soupira. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, il avait étrangement le goût de l'aider à se dépasser, mais en même temps, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, s'intégrer parmi les serpentard, ce qui incluait de dénigrer les nés-moldus.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, répondit Hermione suite au soupir de Severus. J'imagine que traîner avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sang pur ne t'aidera pas à te faire des nouveaux amis prétentieux et arrogants.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Je l'ai constaté que tu n'es pas comme eux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec le vaniteux de Malefoy. Méfie-toi de lui. Surtout que sa famille et lui faisaient parti du cercle intime de Voldemort. Je crains qu'il veuille perpétuer les convictions de son ancien maître. À moins que tu ne crois en ces imbécillités de sang pur ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis même pas un Sang pur mais un sang mêlé. J'ai menti sur ce fait aux serpentards pour mieux m'intégrer à eux.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

- Je crois que tu t'intègres parfaitement aux serpentards. Toujours en train de mentir pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ou bien manigancer, manipuler…

- Contrairement aux gryffondors qui disent toutes les vérités mêmes si elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes à dire, répliqua Severus.

Hermione, mutine, lui tira la langue. Geste qui, quoi qu'enfantin, fit manquer un battement de cœur à Severus.

- Steven? Si je "cachais" la vérité aux gryffondors (dit-elle tout en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts) et que tu "mentais" aux serpentards, penserais-tu être capable d'être ami avec une née-moldue?

Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur battre plus vite en voyant le sourire qu'elle lui offrait? Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement le besoin de se confier? Surtout lui qui était maître des secrets. Surtout à elle.

- J'ai déjà eu une amie qui était une née-moldue. Ma meilleure amie. Ma seule véritable amie, dit-il dans un long soupir. Un jour, voulant impressionner des camarades, je l'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Notre amitié se brisa dès que les mots furent sortis de ma bouche. Il n'y a pas un jour que je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit ces paroles si blessantes.

- As-tu tenté de t'excuser?

- Non, je ne savais pas comment.

- C'est facile, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu t'excuses et que tu demandes son pardon. Veux-tu essayer de la contacter pour lui dire?

- Ça serait difficile puisque la guerre l'a emportée.

- Oh Steven, je suis tellement désolée.

Hermione alla donc serrer Severus dans ses bras dans une tentative de le consoler. Il se raidit sur le coup, n'ayant jamais eu de contact physique d'aussi proche, mais petit à petit, il se mit à apprécier l'accolade. Le doux parfum des cheveux, les battements de cœur près du sien, la chaleur du corps contre le sien, les somptueuses courbes féminines. Son cerveau ne répondant plus de ses actes, ses bras vinrent entourer instinctivement la taille d'Hermione, pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. La tête lui tournait et il sentait des fourmillements dans son estomac.

Severus paniqua. Était-ce cela les effets secondaires du sort combinés à l'élixir? À contrecœur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et demanda à Hermione d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

Les deux femmes revinrent quelques instants plus tard. Hermione affichait un air inquiet tandis que la vieille infirmière avait plutôt l'air fâchée d'être dérangée.

- Hé bien, que ce passe-t-il jeune homme?

- J'ai ressenti des étourdissements et une sensation étrange dans le creux du ventre, mais ils ont disparu.

- Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez quand vous avez ressenti vos symptômes?

- Je, heu…

Severus regarda Hermione et se mit à rougir. Un splendide sourire vint éclairer le visage ridé de l'infirmière.

- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. C'était tout simplement les vestiges du sort qui s'estompaient. Vous pouvez maintenant quitter l'infirmerie. C'est que j'ai beaucoup d'ouvrage à rattraper.

Quand Pomfresh eut tourné les talons, Hermione aida Severus à ramasser ses effets.

- Vieille chipie! Je l'ai trouvée en train de remplir un stupide questionnaire dans Hebdo Sorcière pour connaître son "potentiel amoureux". C'est certain que je vais aller me plaindre!

Severus ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Bien qu'il estimait que la vieille infirmière avait un certain laisser-aller, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre aujourd'hui. Moins qu'il la voyait, mieux qu'il s'en portait.

- Je m'en vais de ce pas voir McGonagall. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes? Peut-être qu'elle aura réussi à tirer les vers du nez de Malefoy.

Severus consentit à suivre Hermione. Il était curieux de savoir quel sort lui avait jeté Malefoy. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un élève puisse utiliser un sort qu'il ne connaisse pas lui-même, étant un grand sorcier d'expérience.

Rendus devant la classe, ils trouvèrent Minerva qui semblait les attendre. Elle pria Severus d'entrer dans la classe et demanda à Hermione d'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle lança même un _silencio_ autour d'eux pour s'assurer de la confidentialité de leur conversation.

- Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de Malefoy. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait des doutes sur ta mission, mais c'est clair qu'il ne te fait pas confiance.

- J'aurais pensé le contraire. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

- Je connaissais le sort qu'il t'a lancé et c'est pourquoi j'ai refusé catégoriquement qu'il t'accompagne. C'est un sort de confidence. La personne atteinte ressent le besoin de se confier. Contrairement au véritaserum, on ne peut soutirer de force la vérité, c'est pourquoi ce sort n'est pas interdit. Mais ça délie quelque peu les langues, comme le font certains étudiants après un excès de bièraubeurre.

- Ou certains mangemorts après une bonne cuite au whisky pur feu. Je comprends le principe.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien dit de compromettant à Miss Granger?

- Mis à part que je lui ai étalé les plus grands malheurs de ma vie et qu'elle me prenne maintenant en pitié, non, vraiment rien! Et puis je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez écrit à Pomfresh, mais c'est clair qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule. Sur ce point, je vais laisser Hermione vous décrire son manque de professionnalisme… Pourquoi souriez-vous?

- Pour rien Severus. Tu peux faire entrer Miss Granger.

Severus sorti de la classe. Avant qu'Hermione ne rentre à son tour, il lui dit un simple merci. Elle lui sourit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu le goût de lui dire merci. Ce mot n'était même pas supposé faire partie de son vocabulaire. Et pourquoi les fourmillements dans son ventre étaient-ils revenus en voyant son sourire?


	8. Jus de citrouille et étiquettes

_Chapitre 8 - Jus de citrouille et étiquettes_

Après la matinée mouvementée passée, Severus décida de ne pas aller en cours en après-midi. Histoire de la magie, rien de plus assommant que cette matière. De plus, il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir devant Malefoy, autant ne pas prendre le risque de le croiser.

Il s'installa donc confortablement dans la salle commune des serpentards avec son manuel de quidditch, avec l'intention de lire plus de trois pages. Par Salazar qu'il avait le goût d'un whisky pur feu à ses côtés.

Il put passer un après-midi tranquille. Il fit même venir un elfe de maison pour prendre son repas, évitant ainsi de se rendre à la grande salle.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. C'est donc un tohu-bohu d'étudiants qui envahirent la salle commune une fois le souper terminé. Malefoy en faisait partie et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Severus.

- Hé, est-ce que ça va Rodrigue? En principe, mon sort de ce matin ne devrait pas avoir d'effet secondaire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en classe cet après-midi?

- Ça va bien, mais je n'avais aucunement le goût d'aller en histoire de la magie. Je peux prétendre que j'avais besoin de repos. Au fait, quel sort m'as-tu jeté? Severus était curieux de savoir quelle version Malefoy allait lui sortir.

- En fait, c'est un sort que j'ai appris lors d'un voyage avec Père. Il est supposé inoffensif et je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGo a autant paniqué. Il fait juste délier la langue. À toi, je peux l'avouer. Je l'utilise souvent sur Pansy quand je me sens déprimé. Du coup, elle m'avoue à quel point elle me trouve beau, charismatique, noble, bref, de quoi te remonter le moral. Je l'utilise aussi sur Blaise, mais pour lui faire avouer ses mauvais coups dont il est tellement fier ! Ça peut paraître déloyal, mais je récolte ses aveux au cas qu'un jour j'aille besoin d'un moyen de pression sur lui.

- Est-ce pour ça que tu l'as utilisé sur moi?

- Mais non! Voyons Rodrigue. Je l'ai fait juste pour m'amuser et pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi, c'est que t'es pas un grand bavard !

Severus doutait des dires de Drago. En principe, Severus connaissait tous les mêmes sorts que Lucius, partageant leurs découvertes de nouveaux sorts. À moins que ce ne soit après un voyage récent que Lucius et Drago aient appris ce sort? Sur ses gardes, Severus accepta l'explication, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon de son filleul et pour lui faire croire qu'il lui faisait confiance.

- Hé Rodrigue, en passant, quand toi et la sang-de-bourbe êtes partis à l'infirmerie, McGo a mentionné que demain matin, dans son cours de métamorphose, elle nous fera passer un examen qui comptera pour beaucoup de points, car elle trouve que les étudiants ont un certain relâchement, bla bla bla..

- Arrête de dire sang-de-bourbe.

- Pardon? lui répondit Malefoy en plissant des yeux et en regardant Severus d'un œil mauvais.

Pour gagner sa confiance, c'était pas gagné!

- Ce terme me fait horreur car je les déteste.

Malefoy parut soulagé.

- Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un rabat-joie, mais je voulais t'inviter à venir réviser dans ma chambre de préfet. Par contre, la harpie sera présente, si tu es capable de surmonter ta répugnance.

- Je vais faire un effort. Je vais chercher mes affaires au dortoir et je te rejoints immédiatement.

Dans son dortoir, Severus ramassa ses parchemins et manuels. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et regarda les fioles d'élixir, se demandant s'il devait apporter avec lui sa dose quotidienne. Quand Malefoy lui cria de se dépêcher, il en ramassa une en vitesse pour la cacher dans la poche de sa chemise sous son cardigan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans la chambre des préfets, Hermione était déjà installée à travailler sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent comme la veille et sortirent leurs notes sur la métamorphose. Malefoy appela un elfe de maison pour lui commander un pichet de jus de citrouille ainsi que seulement deux verres. Il se servit, offrit un verre à Severus et lança un regard de défi à Hermione. Celle-ci n'en fit aucun cas.

Malgré la grande animosité qui régnait entre la gryffondor et l'hautain serpentard, une belle ambiance tranquille régnait dans la salle commune. Les heures qui suivirent furent agrémentées par le doux crépitement du feu, le grattement de plume d'Hermione ainsi que les ronronnements de Pattenrond qui s'était une fois de plus blotti contre la cuisse de Severus, qui lui-même laissait sa main vagabonder dans le doux pelage.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Hermione fut intriguée quand elle vit que ses camarades commençaient à pratiquer des sorts de métamorphose.

- Sur quoi avez-vous travaillé ce soir? McGonagall ne nous a pas donné de devoirs à son dernier cours.

- Ton Weasmoche manque de fiabilité. On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas jugé pertinent de t'informer qu'il y avait un gros examen demain en métamorphose, lui lança Malefoy, fier de rabaisser Ron.

- Quoi! Mais quand est-ce qu'elle l'a annoncé?

- Pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. Elle a chargé Weasmoche de te le dire.

Malefoy s'étouffa de rire en voyant Hermione frôler l'hystérie tout en tentant de ranger son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Il gigotait tellement en riant qu'il se renversa son verre de jus de citrouille au grand complet sur lui. Ça lui coupa sec le goût de rire.

- Bien fait pour toi, lui lança narquoisement Hermione.

- Ta gueule la sang-de-bourbe. Ça ne sera pas long Rodrigue, juste le temps d'aller me laver et me changer et je reviens.

Pendant que Malefoy entrait dans la salle de bain et qu'Hermione allait dans sa chambre chercher ses manuels de métamorphose, Severus commença à ressentir les effets de l'élixir s'estomper. Il se félicita d'avoir emporté sa dose quotidienne et la prit avant qu'Hermione ne ressorte de sa chambre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Au même moment, dans le dortoir de la tour des gryffondors, Harry Potter était penché sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu Steven Rodrigue mais ne pouvait se rappeler où. Il n'appréciait pas de voir les trois noms de Drago Malefoy, de Steven Rodrigue et d'Hermione Granger partager la même pièce. Pendant un long moment qu'il étudiait sa carte, aucun mouvement ne provenait des étiquettes des noms jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le nom de Malefoy se diriger vers la salle de bain et celui d'Hermione dans sa chambre. L'étiquette du nom de Steven Rodrigue resta à la même place mais un phénomène qui n'était jamais survenu sur la carte se produisit. Les lettres "DRI" du nom ainsi que les lettres "T" et "N" du prénom commencèrent à s'estomper tandis qu'au bout du prénom, d'autres lettres semblaient se former. Le phénomène ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et l'étiquette repris son apparence initiale.

Ensuite, il vit le nom d'Hermione se rediriger vers Steven et partager une proximité qu'il n'appréciait guère.

- Harry, as-tu commencé le devoir écrit sur les contre-indications et les risques du transplanage qu'on doit remettre demain après-midi dans le cours de sortilèges? demanda Ron.

- Je l'ai presque terminé, pourquoi?

- Zut, je ne l'ai même pas commencé. Tu me le prêtes?

- Tu sais bien que le professeur Flitwick va trouver bizarre qu'on répète les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander de l'aide à Hermione?

- Bonne idée, j'y vais de ce pas.

- Essaie juste de ne pas te faire coincer par Rusard puisque le couvre-feu est passé et qu'il est plus grincheux que jamais. Je vois qu'il est proche des cuisines en ce moment, tu devrais être correct.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry replia la carte quand il eut la satisfaction de voir le nom de Ronald Weasley entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Steven, veux-tu bien m'aider à réviser pour l'examen de demain? le supplia Hermione.

- Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir.

Severus savait par expérience que McGonagall donnerait un examen des plus complexes, surtout si elle sentait un relâchement de la part des étudiants. Hermione ne rencontrerait probablement pas trop de difficultés à le réaliser en se préparant adéquatement. Il se rappelait le rêve de la gryffondor, d'avoir la meilleure fiche académique, et ressentit l'étrange besoin de l'aider à y parvenir.

Il voulait donc faire pratiquer à Hermione le sort de métamorphose d'un simple verre en coupe ouvragée de cristal, un des sorts très complexes mais favoris de McGonagall pour épater ses invités, quand Weasley arriva en trombe dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le vert et argent aux côtés de sa copine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui?

- Peut-être qu'il m'aide à réviser pour l'examen de demain que tu as oublié de me mentionner, lui répondit hargneusement Hermione.

Ron changea immédiatement de tactique, surtout s'il voulait qu'elle travaille sur son devoir. Il opta donc pour un ton tout mielleux.

- Mione, je sais bien que t'es la meilleure et que t'as pas besoin de révision.

Hermione, qui adorait recevoir des éloges, tomba dans le piège de Ron.

- Merci Ron. Tu le penses vraiment que je suis la meilleure?

- La meilleure de tous! C'est pourquoi aussi que j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides sur le devoir de sortilèges. S'il te plaît Mione, demanda-t-il avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

Hermione fondit devant le regard du roux et accepta. Severus, indigné, se leva et ramassa ses effets, comprenant maintenant pourquoi le rouquin réussissait à obtenir des notes potables dans ses devoirs, quand il se révélait un total incapable en cours.

- C'est totalement injuste que tu lui fasses son devoir. Il n'aura pas la note qu'il mérite mais celle de ton travail!

Hermione soupira et alla reconduire Severus à la porte.

- Tu n'auras plus le temps de réviser pour demain si tu lui fais son devoir, lui dit tout bas Severus.

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop long pour l'aider à terminer son devoir. Je réviserai ensuite le sort que tu m'as mentionné. Merci Steven et bonne nuit.

Severus sorti, outré et scandalisé. Qu'un stupide véracrasse puisse amadouer une fille aussi brillante, ça le dépassait complètement! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver?

Il retourna à son dortoir et décida de ne pas se prendre de lecture de chevet, puisqu'en principe, il s'endormait maintenant rapidement.

Mais il aurait dû se changer les idées. Pour une fois, le sommeil tarda à venir, trop offusqué qu'il était contre Wesmoche qui gâchait et étouffait le talent d'Hermione.


	9. Un T injustement mérité?

_Chapitre 9 - Un T injustement mérité?_

Durant la nuit, Severus eut un sommeil très agité. Il rêva du stupide et vaniteux Potter Senior qui lui volait sa Lily. Au cours de son rêve, Lily s'était transformée en Hermione. Severus lui courrait après et lui criait qu'elle gâcherait sa vie à suivre un sportif sans ambition. Mais il avait beau courir et crier, Hermione restait toujours hors de sa portée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva de fort mauvaise humeur et ne se réveilla pas avec sa "fameuse" bosse. Probablement que son corps commençait à s'habituer à l'élixir, se dit-il.

Il se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner aux côtés de Malefoy.

- Tu venais juste de quitter quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain. Il fait vraiment chier Weasmoche. Il a ronflé sur le divan une bonne partie de la nuit pendant que Granger se tapait son devoir. Même si elle n'est qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, je considère qu'elle est encore trop bien pour ce parasite.

La mauvaise humeur de Severus grimpa subitement de plusieurs crans. Il repoussa son assiette, ayant perdu l'appétit.

Il se rendit donc immédiatement à la salle de classe de McGonagall. Seule la professeure était présente et elle préparait les parchemins pour l'examen.

- Severus, tu es bien matinal!

Celui-ci lança son sac au pied de son bureau et s'assit dans un grognement.

- Aurais-tu des difficultés au niveau de ta mission? Tu sais que tu dois m'en parler, lui demanda Minerva sur un ton maternel.

- Je n'ai pas de difficulté. Au contraire, j'ai plusieurs suspects dont je soupçonne vouloir perpétuer les convictions de Voldemort. Mais j'ai juste hâte de pouvoir les accuser réellement et de retourner à ma vie normale.

Ce coup-ci, Minerva le gronda.

- Severus! Cette mission est d'une importance capitale et il est hors de question que tu précipites les choses!

Voyant que des étudiants commençaient à envahir sa classe, la professeure se pencha pour chuchoter à Severus :

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si fabuleuse ta vie normale pour que tu sois si pressé d'y retourner?

Severus fulminait. Il détestait impérativement la vieille sorcière et sa maudite franchise gryffondorienne. Car c'est bien la vérité qui blesse et atteint le plus. Sa vie normale n'avait effectivement rien d'intéressant. Enseigner à des véracrasses. Corriger des torchons. Préparer toujours les mêmes potions pour la vieille infirmière…

Quand la cloche retentit, Severus remarqua que sa binôme était absente. Il se surprit lui-même à s'inquiéter de son absence, surtout quand Minerva commença à distribuer de très longs parchemins sur la portion écrite de l'examen.

Severus répondait distraitement aux questions, la tête ailleurs, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Hermione de se présenter à un examen.

Celle-ci arriva finalement trente minutes après le début de l'examen, essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'uniforme mis à la hâte et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Le cœur de Severus se serra en voyant la gryffondor si vulnérable et souhaita les pires supplices à Weasmoche d'infliger ce calvaire à la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger! Avez-vous une excuse très valable qui justifie un tel retard à un examen? lui demanda sévèrement McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner, lui répondit piteusement Hermione.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant comme excuse. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous demander de quitter cette classe. Un T vous sera automatiquement attribué à cet examen.

Hermione, stoïque, remis sa besace sur son épaule et sortit de la classe la tête haute. Severus se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade mais qu'elle devait être dévastée de l'intérieur.

Sans y penser à deux fois, Severus repoussa son examen, se leva et quitta à son tour la classe. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il put entendre McGonagall qui exigeait à Weasley et à Potter de rester assis.

Hermione fut relativement facile à retrouver, Severus n'avait qu'à suivre le bruit des sanglots. Il la retrouva, assise, effondrée contre un mur, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête entre les genoux.

Avant que le cerveau de Severus ait le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit, son corps agit instinctivement et vint s'asseoir à côté de la lionne en larmes, son bras entourant les épaules de celle-ci. Son cerveau enregistra finalement ses actions quand la gryffondor enfouit sa tête contre son torse, le mouillant d'un torrent de larmes. Trouvant la position pas si déplaisante que ça, il remercia mentalement son corps d'avoir agit par automatisme et décida de rester ainsi, permettant à la belle de déverser son chagrin. Les larmes ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, puisqu'il y était habitué dans sa classe. Bon nombre d'étudiants pleuraient quand il énumérait leurs capacités cérébrales avec sa verve légendaire.

Par contre, consoler, ça, il ne savait pas comment faire.

- C'est totalement injuste. Tu tenais tellement à détenir la meilleure fiche académique. Ne va pas croire ceux qui te diront que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise note. Au contraire, c'est la pire chose de n'en avoir que seulement une, car elle va se démarquer des bonnes notes, comme une vilaine tache sur un canevas immaculé. Contrairement à ceux qui collectionnent les notes mauvaises notes, elles se fondent dans la médiocrité de leur fiche académique, lui donnant ainsi un semblant d'homogénéité.

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité suite à la franchise de Severus.

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Non, au contraire. J'aime mieux entendre la vérité que de plates et fausses excuses pour tenter de me consoler, lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Et Steven, merci de rester avec moi.

Severus resserra son étreinte et resta silencieux avec la belle gryffondor contre lui jusqu'à la fin des cours.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Dégage le gringalet! Je suis capable de m'occuper de ma copine, lança hargneusement Ron quand il vit la trop grande proximité des deux étudiants.

- Ron! J'avais besoin de me faire consoler. Tu sais très bien que je viens de vivre ma plus grande peur, me faire dire par McGonagall que j'ai échoué.

- Franchement Mione! C'est juste une seule mauvaise note. Ça ne paraîtra même pas au travers de toutes tes bonnes notes. Moi, j'en ai plein d'échecs et j'en fais pas tout un plat!

Frustrée, Hermione se leva et cria à Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre avant de partir d'un pas vif vers ses appartements de préfète en chef. Ron marmonna qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre chez les femmes et pris la direction opposée.

Severus savoura de voir la belle crier après son petit ami, mais il aurait mérité bien pire selon lui. Comme enterré vivant dans une crypte emplie de strangulots. Ou emmuré vivant dans un nid d'accromentules. Ou suspendu par les chevilles pour faire office de piñata à des trolls.

Sur ces pensées réconfortantes, il se rendit au bureau de McGonagall. La sorcière, penchée au-dessus des parchemins, corrigeait les examens. Severus entra dans la classe et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous avez été totalement injuste.

- Pardon Severus?

- Avec Hermione, vous avez été injuste avec elle.

- Venant de ta part, je ne crois pas que j'ai à recevoir de leçons.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui attribuer un T. Elle mérite de faire cet examen.

- Severus, as-tu toi-même déjà laissé un étudiant reprendre un examen? Je me rappelle l'an passé qu'un étudiant était venu se plaindre que tu lui avais attribué un échec pour absence malgré qu'il avait un papier signé de Ste-Magouste comme de quoi il était sur la table d'opération.

- Il n'avait qu'à reporter la date de son opération.

- Miss Granger n'avait qu'à se réveiller ce matin.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait gagner son point, il sortit de la classe en claquant la porte avec toute la vigueur de sa haine contre la vieille bornée, le stupide rouquin et cette satanée mission.

McGonagall dut lancer un _reparo_ sur la porte pour re-fixer les gonds et réparer les fissures dans l'encadrure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus fulminait et tournait en rond dans la salle commune des serpentards. Par chance qu'il avait décidé de ne plus assister aux cours de la folle à fonds de bouteille. L'envie subite de lui fracasser une boule de cristal sur la tête lui aurait sûrement passée. Et dans son état d'esprit actuel, aucun contrôle de soi ne l'aurait retenu. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de cette mission, de servir encore une fois de pantin pour Dumbledore, de ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Il avait fait tant de sacrifices,tant donné, ne pouvait-il pas enfin mériter un peu de repos?

Le soir arrivant, il décida de se rendre à la grande salle prendre son repas. Son corps criait famine, ayant sauté les deux repas précédents. Le monde ferait bien mieux de se tenir loin de lui, il se sentait comme un dragon furieux sur le point de saccager un village. Absolument rien ne pourrait adoucir son humeur exécrable.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il se fit rentrer dedans de plein fouet par une jolie bouclée.

- Merci Steven! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!

Et entre chaque "merci", Hermione embrassait Severus sur les joues.

- Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

- Hein?

- McGonagall m'a dit que tu m'avais défendu fermement et que tu t'étais débattu avec elle pour que je puisse reprendre l'examen.

Pendant qu'Hermione continuait à le remercier à sa façon, il prit conscience que la salle était silencieuse et que tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux. À la table des serpentards, c'étaient des regards médusés. À celle des gryffondors, des regards horrifiés et à la table des professeurs, Miverva lui fit un clin d'œil.

Severus ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact et les remerciements de la jeune femme, plus aucune trace de mauvaise humeur ne subsistant.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avant d'aller se coucher, Severus décida de rendre visite à la vieille animagus. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte avec sur le dos une jaquette à motifs écossais. Ça lui ferait une autre image à penser le matin s'il se réveillait encore avec sa fameuse bosse.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Severus?

- Bien que le mot va m'écorcher la langue, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Hermione. Par contre, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'idée?

- Après que tu sois parti, j'y ai repensé. De tous les professeurs, tu es le plus injuste et celui qui dénigre le plus les étudiants des autres maisons. Alors si toi, tu estimes qu'une gryffondor, une étudiante de la maison que tu détestes le plus, mérite une seconde chance…

- Je devrais être offusqué du tableau que vous me peignez de mes compétences professorales, mais j'ai compris le principe. Merci.

Severus referma doucement la porte de Minerva et repartit en direction du dortoir des serpentards, un léger sourire agrémentant son visage.


	10. Un peu de rythme dans le touillage!

_Chapitre 10 - Un peu de rythme dans le touillage!_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode du remerciement de la grande salle. Severus était extrêmement étonné qu'aucun serpentard n'y ait refait allusion. De la part des gryffondors, aucun n'en avait reparlé, bien qu'il sentait avoir acquis le respect de certains, dont Londubat qui se faisait un devoir de le saluer chaleureusement dès qu'il le croisait. Severus lui répondait quelques fois par un grognement, quand il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, donc rarement.

Finalement, Severus stagnait dans sa mission. Il suspectait toujours les mêmes étudiants mais aucun ne s'était trahi.

À ses temps libres, il assistait aux pratiques de quidditch des Serpentards et conseillait Drago dans ses mouvements. Grâce à ses judicieux conseils, les vert et argent avaient remporté tous les matchs contre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles et même quelques-uns contre Gryffondors! Mais malgré le fait que les Serpentards l'honoraient et le respectaient au plus haut point, aucun ne se confiait à lui. Probablement qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait se dévoiler devant quelqu'un qui avait défendu une née-moldue.

Drago l'invitait presque tous les soirs à ses appartements de préfet en chef pour qu'ils puissent s'entraider dans leurs devoirs. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien soutirer de Drago, Hermione étant toujours présente dans la salle commune. De plus, et Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé son filleul de la sorte, mais Drago était extrêmement maladroit et se renversait souvent du jus de citrouille ou son encrier sur lui, passant le reste de la soirée dans la salle de bain à se laver et se changer.

Bien que cela ne faisait pas avancer sa mission d'infiltration, Severus appréciait grandement les moments passés seuls avec Hermione. Autant qu'il l'avait trouvée harassante en classe à déblatérer ses connaissances, maintenant il appréciait l'étendue de son savoir. Ses conversations et ses sujets d'intérêts s'avéraient des plus captivants. Ils pouvaient discuter sur n'importe quel sujet. Et depuis le fameux incident du réveil-matin et après qu'Hermione ait put reprendre son examen, l'ayant bien sûr réussi avec un Optimal, une très belle complicité s'était développée entre les deux.

Severus avait maintenant pris l'habitude de toujours apporter avec lui une fiole d'élixir dans sa poche de chemise. Cela lui permettait de garder sa forme jeune et ainsi discuter avec Hermione souvent bien après le couvre-feu, assis confortablement côte à côte sur le divan, avec Pattenrond qui avait élu domicile sur les cuisses de Severus. Il ne se cachait même plus pour prendre sa dose, ayant inventé l'excuse d'un surplus vitaminique. C'était en prenant ses doses quotidiennes qu'il se disait, avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de revenir à son ancienne vie. Cette vie qui n'avait rien de fabuleuse comme lui avait douloureusement fait remarqué Minerva. De ce fait, il ne s'investissait plus avec conviction auprès de sa mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Très chers étudiants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y aura un bal de Noël cette année, clama joyeusement Dumbledore dans la grande salle durant le repas du soir.

Les acclamations bruyantes des étudiants n'empêchèrent pas Severus d'être songeur. L'annonce de Dumbledore le fit réaliser que cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'il s'était investi dans cette mission et le directeur ne lui avait pas encore demandé de compte-rendu. Depuis le temps qu'il espionnait pour lui, sûrement que Dumbledore devait lui faire entièrement confiance et lui laisser carte blanche. Ça faisait changement de Voldemort le paranoïaque qui lui demandait un rapport à n'importe quel instant, aussi bien le jour qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais Severus trouvait bizarre qu'Albus ne se soit pas encore enquit de l'avancement de la mission. Probablement que Minerva devait faire au directeur un résumé des conversations qu'elle avait avec lui, se dit-il.

Le jeune Rogue se rendit à la salle commune des Serpentards, se disant qu'être un étudiant avait ça de bon, il n'avait aucunement l'obligation d'assister à ce bal. En tant que professeur, c'était son devoir de chaperonner les élèves qui, étonnamment, utilisaient leur cerveau pour inventer mille stratagèmes pour introduire dans les bals de l'alcool ou des produits douteux des jumeaux Weasley.

Il se fit apostropher par Malefoy dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce.

- Hé Rodrigue! Tu viens au bal?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas les bals.

- Allez, c'est que tu n'as pas encore fêté avec le prince des Serpentards! Tu dois venir!

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre sur le dos.

- Pas vrai. Quand je t'ai aidé à défaire tes valises, j'ai remarqué que tu as quelques tenues de soirée.

Severus grommela intérieurement contre Minerva qui avait pensé à tout, foutue sorcière! Il se dépêcha à se trouver une autre excuse.

- Je n'ai pas de cavalière.

- Pas de problème, je t'en trouve une!

Severus fulminait. Il ne voulait pas aller à ce fichu bal. Mais Drago avait l'air d'y tenir au plus haut point. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Pansy.

- Oh Pansy chéri?

- Oui? répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants, pleins d'espoir et dégoulinants d'amour envers Drago.

- Aimerais-tu aller au bal avec moi?

Celle-ci acquiesça en lui sauta au cou.

- Mais Pansy, à une seule condition.

- N'importe laquelle mon Draginouchou.

- Disons plutôt deux conditions. Premièrement, ne m'appelle plus jamais par des surnoms débiles et deuxièmement, tu peux m'accompagner si tu trouves une cavalière pour notre cher Steven.

Pansy, débordante d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être au bras du plus beau garçon de l'école, se précipita sur Millicent.

- Oh Milli chérie!

- Non.

Celle-ci avait entendu toute la conversation.

- Allez Milli! Si tu accompagnes Steven, je te donne mon bracelet de perles qui a une valeur inestimable.

Millicent regarda le bracelet au poignet de Pansy et ensuite Severus. Elle jaugea les deux du regard plusieurs fois avant d'accepter à la condition que Pansy lui donne aussi ses boucles d'oreilles.

Severus se sentait vexé au plus haut point. Déjà que le charme de Bullstrode valait celui d'un troll affligé d'une rage de dents, madame faisait sa difficile! Mais bon, puisque Millicent faisait partie de ses suspects, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le soir du bal, Severus se regardait dans la glace. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait passé par l'esprit de Minerva de lui fournir des tenues de bal aux couleurs si criardes? Gris anthracite! C'était bien trop éblouissant pour ses yeux, lui qui ne portait que du noir habituellement.

Il descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre les autres Serpentards. Pansy avait fait des miracles avec Millicent car celle-ci était … potable. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit négligemment et le quatuor se dirigea vers la grande salle changée pour l'occasion en salle de bal.

Dans la salle, ils s'installèrent à une table. Drago invita immédiatement Pansy à danser, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter avec autant d'enthousiasme que quelqu'un qui viendrait de gagner le grand prix du loto-sorcier.

Severus resta assis à la table avec Millicent dans un silence gênant. Il se mit à scruter la pièce du regard pour s'occuper. Rien que des cornichons qui avaient fait l'effort d'être présentables se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là. Avec une magnifique robe de soie blanche, les cheveux relevés, dénudant sa nuque. Plus pure qu'un ange, plus éblouissante que la neige immaculée. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Par contre, il eut un haut-le-cœur quand il vit Weasley l'approcher et entourer la taille de la jeune femme de ses deux bras de gargouille écervelée. Il dénaturait la pureté d'Hermione juste en respirant l'air autour d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner? Elle avait un bien trop grand cœur et le pardon bien trop facile. Severus se mit inconsciemment à serrer les points et crisper la mâchoire quand il vit le rouquin embrasser la douce lionne dans le cou. Bien qu'il ne se le serait jamais avoué, il était terriblement jaloux. Il enviait Weasley et aurait voulu se trouver à sa place! Être sportif, avoir des amis, avoir une famille aimante, mais surtout, avoir la belle fille. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Millicent.

- Maudite Sang-de-bourbe.

- Pardon? répliqua Severus sur un ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Était-ce sa subite jalousie maladive qui le faisait réagir ainsi, mais soudainement, il en avait assez de cette stupide mission et voulait en finir au plus vite. Il utilisa donc la légilimencie sur Millicent.

_Une petite fille en larmes pleure dans un coin, entourée d'enfants :_

_«Millie la pas jolie, Millie la pas jolie!_

_Bullstrode la Bouledogue!»_

Il n'eut le temps que de voir cette image quand il se fit jeter violemment hors de l'esprit de Millicent. Severus la regarda, totalement abasourdi qu'elle fut capable d'une telle prouesse, fermer son esprit à un maître légilimens.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies osé utiliser la légilimencie sur moi!

- Mais, mais, mais…comment peux-tu aussi bien maîtriser l'occlumencie?

- Je détestais Tu-sais-qui et ses méthodes. Il lisait souvent les esprits de ses fidèles, et surtout de leurs enfants pour leur soutirer des informations, surtout pour avoir du matériel de chantage. Même si je n'approuvais pas les croyances de mon père, il n'en reste pas moins mon père et je l'aime énormément. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Tu-sais-qui lui fasse du mal en sachant que je ne voulais pas adhérer à ses convictions. Avec des amis qui pensaient comme moi, en cachette, nous nous sommes pratiqués à l'occlumencie jusqu'à la maîtriser parfaitement.

- Si tu n'approuves pas les convictions de Voldemort, alors pourquoi utiliser le terme de "sang-de-bourbe"?

Millicent soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment belle. Avant, je pouvais miser sur la qualité de mon sang pour décrocher les garçons. Maintenant, depuis que les né-moldus sont mieux intégrés, je n'ai plus rien pour moi. En réalité, je n'ai rien personnellement contre eux, je suis simplement jalouse.

Severus doutait de la sincérité de Millicent mais en même temps, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme se confiait. Il voulu la tester :

- Si tu n'as rien contre les nés-moldus, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en inviter un à danser?

Celle-ci le regarda, étonnée.

- Mais, c'est que tout le monde croit que j'étais une grande partisane de Tu-sais-qui, aucun ne voudra danser avec moi.

- Hé bien, il est temps que la perception du monde change, vas-y, tu n'as rien à perdre. Regarde, il y a un Poufsouffle né-moldu qui a l'air de s'ennuyer dans son coin…

Millicent se leva, lissa les plis imaginaires de sa robe et se dirigea vers l'étudiant en question pour l'aborder. Severus vit les trait du garçon afficher la surprise, la suspicion et pour finir, un timide sourire apparaître. Les deux élèves se dirigèrent ensuite sur la piste de danse.

Severus se dit que soit Millicent se doutait de quelque chose et jouait le jeu pour atténuer ses soupçons, soit elle était sincère. Il devrait donc redoubler de vigilance à son égard.

Maintenant seul à sa table, Severus ressentit de nouveau le besoin de regarder la Gryffondor. Bien que lui-même n'appréciait pas la danse, il pouvait quand même voir que Weasley avait autant de talent et de grâce qu'une limace baveuse. Pauvre Hermione, elle se fait écraser ses jolis orteils, mais ne désespérait pas d'essayer d'apprendre à danser au rouquin. Dégoûté, il détourna le regard. Il vit alors dans un coin de la salle Drago et McGonagall discuter en privé. Il les fixa intensément et curieux, lança un sort informulé discret pour entendre leur conversation, mais ceux-ci étaient protégés par une bulle insonore. Mais qu'est-ce que les deux pouvaient bien avoir à se dire de si confidentiel?

Drago revient à la table quelques instants plus tard, l'air contrarié.

- Fichue McGo! Elle tient absolument à ce qu'un Serpentard danse avec une Gryffondor pour donner le bon exemple et m'a demandé d'y aller.

- Et?

- Mais c'est que je ne peux pas les sentir… Hé! Mon bon ami Rodrigue! Tu as l'air à supporter Granger! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas l'inviter à danser?

- Non. McGonagall t'as demandé à toi d'y aller.

- Mais tu sais bien que si j'y vais, ça va tourner à la catastrophe! Allez, s'il te plaît? demanda Drago d'un air suppliant.

Severus ne reconnaissait plus son filleul. Lucius avait pourtant enseigné à son fils qu'un Malefoy se devait de mourir dignement avant de supplier pour quoi que ce soit. Mais avant que Severus puisse répliquer, Drago le tira par la manche pour ensuite lui donner une poussée dans le dos.

- Va lui demander, elle est retournée seule à sa table.

Hermione avait remarqué le manège des deux hommes et sourit quand elle vit le jeune "Steven" s'approcher d'elle. Le sourire de la belle Gryffondor donna un peu de courage à Severus.

- Le professeur McGonagall a demandé à ce que les maisons se mélangent ce soir, alors …..

- Oui, je veux bien danser avec toi, pouffa joyeusement Hermione devant l'embarras de son camarade.

Les deux étudiants se rendirent au centre de la piste de danse, sous l'œil extrêmement jaloux de Ron qui était accoudé au bar. Celui-ci ne supporta pas de voir le Serpentard déposer une main sur la taille de sa copine et s'élança à son tour au centre de la piste de danse pour pousser violemment Severus.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de laisser ma copine tranquille! hurla le rouquin.

- Ron! On allait juste danser!

- Je suis sûr qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Les Serpentards sont tous fourbes et menteurs !

Drago et le professeur McGonagall, étant témoins de la scène, se précipitèrent sur le trio avant qu'un attroupement ne se forme autour de l'altercation.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? demanda furieusement Minerva.

Ce fût Drago qui prit la parole avant tout le monde.

- C'est de ma faute professeur. Après que vous m'ayez demandé d'aller danser avec une Gryffondor pour donner le bon exemple et mélanger les maisons, j'ai lâchement demandé à Steven d'y aller à ma place. Ronald a dû probablement mal interpréter le geste de Steven, qui n'était que de la camaraderie et une tentative d'amitié entre les maisons…

Tout cela dit sur un ton innocent et angélique qui, sortant de la bouche de Malefoy, ressemblait atrocement à un mensonge éhonté.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! lança hargneusement Ron.

- Désolée, mais Malefoy a raison pour une fois, répliqua Hermione.

- Ça suffit ! coupa McGonagall. J'ai une totale confiance en Miss Granger et si elle approuve les dires de Monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierais de quitter ce bal, votre comportement est inexcusable.

Ron quitta donc le bal, ayant au préalable fustigé d'un regard noir l'assistance, regard qui n'égalait en rien à ceux légendaires de l'effrayant Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Severus et Hermione étaient en chemin vers leur table respective quand McGonagall les apostropha.

- Où comptez-vous aller vous deux?

- …

- Vous devez aller danser! Sinon, tous les étudiants resteront sur la mauvaise impression qu'on ne peut pas mélanger les maisons. Je vous exige d'aller montrer le bon exemple!

_Mais c'est qu'elle en avait du toupet la vieille chouette!_ songea Severus. Déjà que par le passé, elle exigeait de lui d'assister aux bals pour les surveiller, maintenant, elle exigeait qu'il danse! Mais en voyant la belle Gryffondor lui tendre la main, il en oublia la vieille sorcière, prit la douce main offerte et se redirigea vers le centre de la piste de danse.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas très bon danseur et je n'ai aucun rythme.

Hermione eut l'air songeur quelque peu pour qu'ensuite, un éclat brillant vienne illuminer ses yeux.

- Je sais! Puisque tu es si bon en potions, tu dois savoir qu'il faut tourner la cuillère régulièrement, toujours sur le même rythme. Pense que chaque pas que tu fais équivaut à chaque tour de cuillère. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Severus, sceptique, écouta la musique. Le tempo avait le même rythme que le touillage de la potion d'Amortencia. Il essaya donc de bouger ses pieds sur le même rythme. Avec succès! Bien qu'il ne dansait pas avec grâce, il put suivre le rythme de la musique et n'accrocha pas une seule fois les orteils de la jeune femme. Il souriait, fier de lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire, fière d'elle-même d'avoir enfin su enseigner la danse à quelqu'un. Il ne se lassait plus de la regarder, si belle, si brillante. Il oublia tout autour de lui, ne vivant que le moment présent, un des plus beaux de sa vie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Après plusieurs danses et des pieds endoloris par l'effort inusité, Severus proposa d'aller se rafraîchir à l'extérieur. Dehors, il commençait à neiger. Severus et Hermione métamorphosèrent leurs habits de soirée en vêtements plus chauds. Hermione changea sa robe en anorak blanc duveteux pourvu d'un capuchon à plumes et Severus en caban qui était, malheureusement pour lui, toujours gris anthracite. Ils se sourirent, complices de savoir que peu étaient capables d'exécuter un sort d'une telle complexité.

Ils se promenèrent sous les flocons, appréciant la quiétude du parc, savourant leur compagnie.

Un peu plus loin, sous un arbre, ils entraperçurent Millicent et le Poufsouffle s'embrasser passionnément. _Qui l'aurait __cru?_ pensa Severus. À son avis, il pouvait rayer Bullstrode de sa liste de suspects. Mais il ne voulait pas songer à ça en ce moment. Il se tourna pour regarder tendrement Hermione mais resta figé en voyant son expression horrifiée.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Maudit soit Merlin! J'ai complètement oublié Ron ce soir ! Il va être furieux contre moi de ne pas l'avoir rejoint rapidement. Je suis désolée Steven mais il faut que j'y aille !

Hermione tourna les talons et partit à la course en direction du château.

Severus sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que le bien-être et le bonheur lui filaient toujours entre les doigts ? L'euphorie de sa plus belle soirée s'était déjà envolée, ne laissant place qu'à l'amertume d'être encore une fois seul…


	11. Poste vacant à combler temporairement

_Chapitre 11 – Poste vacant à combler temporairement_

Le samedi matin suivant le bal, Severus resta allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas le goût de se lever ni l'envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il pouvait avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Sa vie, déjà bien triste et fade, lui semblait encore plus sombre et morose.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, comblée seulement par de noires pensées, quand un hibou lui apporta une missive de la part de McGonagall.

"Severus, j'ai un problème de logistique. Je te prierais de venir me voir dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions en discuter.

Minerva"

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se fie sur lui? La vieille sorcière était amplement apte à résoudre ses propres problèmes. Définitivement, quand cette mission sera terminée, il quittera l'école, chose qu'il aurait dû faire tout de suite après la défaite de Lord Je-veux-que-tout-le-monde-ait-peur-de-moi.

Il quitta donc à regret son pyjama de satin, sa seule source de réconfort du moment, pour remettre l'affreux uniforme Serpentard.

Sur le chemin du bureau de Minerva, il croisa Millicent et son Poufsouffle né-moldu se promener main dans la main. En voyant "Steven", celle-ci mima le mot "merci" de ses lèvres pour ensuite lui adresser un sourire radieux. Severus lui fit un léger signe de tête et continua son chemin. Il devrait être heureux pour Millicent, mais son cœur avait trop sombré pour ressentir une émotion positive.

Il alla donc retrouver Minerva, assise derrière son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour aller se laisser tomber sur la chaise devant la sorcière.

- Que me voulez-vous encore une fois? N'ai-je pas déjà assez donné de même?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Severus. Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en informer. Et toi?

Seul un regard lourd de menaces répondit à la question de Minerva.

- Avances-tu au niveau de ta mission?

- J'ai pu rayer hors de tout doute raisonnable un de mes principaux suspects. Je suis presque certain maintenant que c'est Malefoy notre futur tyran.

- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons l'accuser sans une preuve irréfutable. N'oublie pas l'adage qui dit qu'il faut garder ses amis proches, mais ses ennemis encore plus près.

- Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais déjà oublié ce stupide adage? Il me croit bien que j'ai passé mes vingt dernières années à le mettre en pratique. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour parler de proverbes et de maximes?

- Non. En réalité, la grande tante Hortence du professeur Slughorn est décédée et l'avait nommé exécuteur testamentaire. Pour cela, il doit se rendre en Birmanie pour organiser les funérailles et léguer les biens de la succession. Il quittera le château cet après-midi pour revenir seulement la semaine prochaine, me laissant sans professeur de potions. Je te demanderais donc de cesser de prendre tes doses quotidiennes d'élixir pour assurer les cours de potions cette semaine.

- Mais les étudiants trouveront suspect que "Steven" ne soit pas en classe.

- Avise Malefoy que tu te rends au chevet de ta "grand-mère malade". En tant que préfet en chef des Serpentards, il pourra justifier ton "absence" à tes camarades et aux professeurs. De plus, peut-être que ça te permettra de prendre un peu de recul et de considérer tes suspects sous un autre angle.

Severus acquiesça en soupirant. Encore une fois, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de sa vie, qu'il n'était qu'un pantin aux mains des autres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus se rendit aux appartements privés des préfets en chef pour aller aviser Malefoy de son "absence". Par chance, Hermione n'était pas là car il n'aurait su comment réagir après son amère déception de la veille.

Drago le rassura qu'il justifierait son absence auprès des étudiants et professeurs et souhaita un prompt rétablissement à sa grand-mère.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La soirée était bien avancée. Severus se tenait assis dans son fauteuil, dans ses propres appartements privés, à regarder autour de lui. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'il n'y avait mis les pieds. Toutes ces choses lui semblaient maintenant appartenir à un autre. Au moins, les elfes de maison avaient fait régulièrement le ménage. Aucune poussière ne trahissait son absence.

Presque deux mois qu'il prenait sa dose d'élixir chaque soir. Il appréhendait de retrouver sa forme originelle. Il put enfin sentir les effets s'escompter. De légers picotements lui traversèrent le corps et la transformation dura à peine une dizaine de minutes.

Il se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir. Le bâtard graisseux des cachots était de retour.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus était d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait très mal dormi. Et pour tourner le fer dans la plaie, le premier cours de potions était le tandem Gryffondors-Serpentards de septième année.

Il sauta son petit déjeuner et se rendit directement à sa salle de classe, pour constater que le professeur Slughorn avait foutu un vilain fouillis dans ses parchemins et ingrédients. Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait un peu de ménage dans sa réserve, chose que les élèves en retenu doivent habituellement faire, il put entendre le brouhaha des étudiants qui arrivaient. Des éclats de rire transpercèrent le silence de sa classe jusqu'à ce que les étudiants remarquèrent que ce n'était pas le sympathique professeur Slughorn qui leur enseignerait aujourd'hui. Cela coupa sèchement le ricanement des étudiants, qui prirent place dans un silence religieux.

Malgré lui, son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Hermione pénétrer dans la classe. Une douce chaleur l'envahit quand, en voyant qui enseignerait la matière aujourd'hui, Hermione lui adressa un franc sourire. Il put même l'entendre dire qu'ils allaient enfin apprendre quelque chose de constructif à un Londubat livide.

Mal à l'aise, Severus se retourna et commença à écrire au tableau les pages du manuel où se trouvaient les instructions de la potion de la journée. Les étudiants, connaissant la mauvaise humeur légendaire de leur professeur, se mirent immédiatement à feuilleter leur manuel.

Voulant évaluer l'étendue de l'incompétence d'enseignement de son collègue, Severus se retourna à nouveau vers les étudiants.

- J'ose espérer que vous avez utilisé vos capacités cérébrales dans ce cours autrement que pour retenir les potins du babillant professeur Slughorn. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un bidistillat?

Bien sûr, une seule main était levée.

- Personne d'autre que Miss Granger n'est capable de faire fonctionner la masse gluante qui est entre vos deux oreilles? Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle et vous mettre un peu plus dans vos devoirs au lieu de perdre votre temps à flâner dans vos salles communes ou sur le terrain de quidditch.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les étudiants le fixaient bizarrement? Il les avaient insulté certes, mais ça, il le faisait toujours et d'habitude, les étudiants le regardaient d'un air craintif. Ils devaient en avoir perdu l'habitude à cause d'Horace le poltron. Autant rectifier les choses immédiatement et les insulter un peu plus.

- Hermione, voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, éclairer tes camarades plus incultes et ignares que des véracrasses?

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de toute la classe.

Hermione, abasourdie qu'après sept ans, son professeur daigne enfin remarquer son bras levé et lui laisser la parole, mais encore plus sous le choc de son tutoiement et de l'usage inattendu de son prénom, bégaya tant bien que mal sa réponse.

- Un bibi, dibi, bidistillat, sert à un potioniste qui a besoin d'une eau la plus pure possible. L'eau est distillée deux fois afin d'en éliminer toutes les impuretés.

Évidemment, aucun étudiant n'enregistra l'information, trop occupés à se demander qui était l'imposteur qui se prenait pour leur professeur. Neville Londubat se mit à rire et applaudir.

- Bravo professeur Slughorn! Vous nous avez bien eus! Dire que vous nous aviez averti la semaine passée que nous allions étudier le polynectar, quelle idée géniale d'introduction que de prendre l'apparence de la chauve-souris des cachots! Même le gras dans les cheveux y est!

Tous les autres étudiants suivirent l'exemple de Neville et se mirent à applaudir leur professeur, sauf Hermione qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et qui semblait bouder.

C'est là que Severus compris son erreur. Il avait :

1- dit aux étudiants de prendre exemple sur Hermione (ce qui était indirectement un compliment)

2- tutoyé son élève

3- appelé par son prénom cette élève

Et dire qu'il était sur le point d'accorder 5 points à Gryffondor! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il n'était plus dans la peau de Steven. Par Salazar! En temps normal, il était le meilleur espion aux réflexes aiguisés. Comment avait-il pu faire pour se laisser aller si facilement? Très en colère d'avoir perdu la face devant sa classe, il vociféra sur ce pauvre Neville.

- MONSIEUR LONDUBAT. Sachez que vous avez devant vous, comme vous le dites si bien, LA VRAIE CHAUVE-SOURIS DES CACHOTS! 100 POINTS seront retirés de Gryffondor pour avoir insulté un professeur!

Les postillons qui s'accumulaient sur le visage verdâtre de Neville convainquirent la classe que la véritable identité du professeur qui se tenait devant eux était bien le sévère Severus Rogue.

- PAGE 147 DU MANUEL! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul son mis à part ceux du découpage et du touillage!

Tous les étudiants prirent une teinte similaire à celle de Neville tout en se penchant au-dessus de leur manuel ou de leur chaudron. Seule Hermione arborait un sourire.

Severus aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui ravissait la jolie Gryffondor, elle qui semblait bouder il y a seulement quelques secondes de cela. S'il avait utilisé la legilimencie, il aurait lu dans son esprit qu'elle était fière d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention du professeur qu'elle respectait le plus, d'avoir subi une amère déception en croyant que ce n'était que le bouffon de Slughorn, mais que finalement elle retrouvait une grande joie à voir qu'elle avait réellement reçu l'attention et, cerise sur le gâteau, un compliment du professeur à qui elle désirait le plus ardemment démontrer ses mérites.

Mais Severus n'utilisa pas la legilimencie, puisqu'il respectait la jeune femme et ne voulait en aucun cas violer son intimité. De plus, ç'aurait été de la psychologie féminine, difficile à décrypter même pour un grand sorcier comme Severus. Il se contenta de la voir sourire.

Leur regard se connecta. Imperceptiblement, un coin de sa bouche pris un angle positif de quelques degrés. Mais Hermione, qui avait le regard acéré à force d'étudier les runes antiques, perçu le mouvement et n'en sourit elle-même que plus franchement.

Le pouls de Severus s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et le même fourmillement qu'il avait ressenti à l'infirmerie reprit l'assaut dans son estomac. Le contact visuel se brisa quand Lavande Brown échappa un cri en se coupant avec son couteau.

Il fustigea la pauvre du regard avant de s'invectiver contre elle.

- Ce que vous manipulez, ce sont des instruments de précision, et non vos vulgaires pinceaux de maquillage. Mais je peux constater que la dextérité ne fait pas partie de vos talents, puisque vous êtes barbouillée comme un clown grotesque. Vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard ce soir à sept heures, et vous faîtes mieux d'être ponctuelle, il est plus âcre que jamais.

Hé voilà! Une crise de larme. Ouf, il n'avait pas perdu son talent.

Severus se mit à arpenter les rangées, songeur. Ces sensations qu'il venait de ressentir il y a quelques instants, c'était les mêmes qu'il avait expérimentés à l'infirmerie. Par contre, il n'était plus sous l'effet de l'élixir. À moins que des traces subsistaient encore dans son organisme?

Ou était-ce la proximité d'Hermione?

En la détaillant du coin de l'œil, il put constater qu'elle avait remarqué la place vide que son "soi" plus jeune occupait habituellement aux côtés de Malefoy. Elle se retournait souvent pour lancer des regards inquiets. Drago, agacé au début, devina l'inquiétude de la Gryffondor et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, fit preuve d'empathie. Il se pencha par-dessus son chaudron pour chuchoter à Hermione la supposé raison de l'absence de Steven. Celle-ci parut soulagée et remercia Malefoy.

Même si Severus avait demandé le silence complet dans sa classe, il ne pouvait les pénaliser. Pas qu'il faisait du favoritisme, mais c'était son filleul après tout. Et Hermione qui s'inquiétait pour lui, il en était très flatté. Mais il réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas pour lui, le vieux professeur, qu'elle s'en faisait, mais plutôt pour le jeune étudiant.

De la bile d'amertume lui monta à la gorge. Et comble de malheur pour le pauvre Ronald, ce fut à cet instant qu'il posa une question d'une débilité déconcertante à Hermione, à savoir si découper une tige en lamelles voulait dire en cubes ou en tétraèdres, ce n'était pas bien précisé dans le manuel... Severus explosa.

- MONSIEUR WEASLEY! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS L'EXPRESSION "SILENCE COMPLET"? VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN VÉRACRASSE STUPIDE, IGNARE, PARESSEUX, PROFITEUR, SANS AMBITION. JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ ATTIRER UNE FILLE AUSSI BRILLANTE QU'HERMIONE, À MOINS DE LUI MENTIR, DE LA SOUDOYER, DE LUI FAIRE MIROITER UN AVENIR QUE VOUS NE POURREZ JAMAIS LUI OFFRIR. VOUS NE FAITES QUE PROFITER D'ELLE, DE SON TALENT. VOUS ÉTOUFFER SON POTENTIEL PAR VOTRE PRÉSENCE POURRIE!

Ron était maintenant lui aussi affublé de postillons dans le visage, n'ayant pas bougé, mort de peur. Finalement, il pourra partager la même phobie que Neville, ayant trouvé pire que les accromentules.

Tous les élèves, la bouche grande ouverte, fixaient Severus. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, pété les plombs. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

À court de souffle d'avoir tant crié, c'est dans un murmure qu'il dit aux étudiants que le reste du cours était cancellé. Cela eut quand même l'effet similaire qu'un coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine marquant le début d'un match de quidditch pour se précipiter après le souaffle. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire "hypogriffe", tous les élèves avaient ramassé leurs effets et quitté la classe.

Severus, abattu, s'effondra sur une chaise près de lui, la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il réalisa qu'une certaine étudiante n'avait pas quitté sa classe. Il devrait, pour le principe, s'écarter brusquement de cette main, mais il aimait trop le contact, le réconfort que cela lui donnait.

- Est-ce que ça va professeur? lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Il dodelina négativement de la tête.

Hermione le contourna pour se placer devant lui. Il ressentit un grand vide froid sur son épaule où la main de la douce lionne s'était posée quelques instants auparavant. Il voulait tant qu'elle le retouche, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avec Steven. Il leva un regard suppliant vers elle.

Elle sembla sous le choc avant de reprendre contenance.

- Est-ce que vous voulez en parler professeur? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Severus la jaugea du regard. Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il était Steven? Nourrissait-elle des doutes? Mais si elle ne se doutait de rien et qu'il lui disait son secret, le rejetterait-elle? Il n'osait prendre le risque de la perdre. Et c'est avec cette constatation qu'il réalisa abruptement qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme, compliquant encore plus les méandres de son esprit torturé. Elle ne voudrait jamais d'un homme qui a le double de son âge. Mais elle voudrait probablement Steven, un étudiant de son âge. Il fallait qu'il recommence à prendre son élixir.

Il lui demanda, dans un murmure, d'aller chercher la professeure McGonagall.

Déçue, la jeune femme obtempéra quand même, laissant derrière elle son professeur dans la froideur des cachots.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand Minerva arriva, Severus était encore avachi sur la chaise, la tête entre les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées et son esprit en ordre. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il en avait déjà que trop souffert.

- Tu voulais me voir Severus ? demanda gentiment la vieille sorcière. Miss Granger avait l'air tellement bouleversée quand elle est venue me chercher.

Severus, à bout de nerfs, explosa de nouveau.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'enseigner à des adolescents stupides, boutonnants, écervelés et pleins d'hormones ! J'en ai déjà plein les bras de cette foutue mission ! Votre problème de logistique, vous allez vous le mettre où je pense !

En temps normal, McGonagall ne se serait jamais laissée parler de la sorte. Mais elle sentait que son collègue avait besoin de laisser échapper un peu de pression. Elle attendit donc que le teint de Severus soit moins cramoisi pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

Que voulait-il faire au juste? S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait répondu "retrouver Hermione et tout lui avouer". Mais même son esprit agissait en Serpentard et il choisit la solution qui lui semblait la plus simple. Reprendre l'élixir, sa routine d'étudiant et ses soirées passées auprès d'Hermione.

Donc comme tout bon Serpentard, manipulateur et fourbe, il répondit à Minerva qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de démasquer le conspirateur et devait immédiatement reprendre sa forme jeune pour continuer sa mission.

- Si tu juges que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, vas-y. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ton poste de professeur. L'école de Beauxbâtons fait affaires avec plusieurs suppléants spécialisés dans les potions. Je leur demanderai qu'un de ces suppléants vienne te remplacer.

McGonagall se dépêcha à quitter la classe, en voyant les narines de son collègue se mettre à palpiter sous la colère.

La vieille chipie! Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu faire appel à quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons depuis le début!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans ses appartements privés, Severus se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait repris son apparence jeune, celle qu'il était maintenant habitué. Il colla son front contre la fraîcheur du miroir. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec sa vie. Autant qu'il désirait Hermione, il savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge qu'il avait à lui offrir. Il ne pourrait prendre cet élixir éternellement. Il faudra bien qu'il lui révèle la vérité un jour. Mais il ne pourrait le supporter si elle le rejetait. Ressentir son cœur battre à nouveau lui avait rappelé combien il était douloureux de se le faire briser, une douleur bien plus lancinante qu'un doloris. Cet impardonnable avait au moins l'avantage que d'infliger des souffrances momentanés, non comme les blessures du cœur qui perdurent. À moins qu'il ne quitte le château et laisse tout derrière lui, chose qu'il aurait dû faire immédiatement après la guerre. Confus dans ses idées, c'est avec un soupir las qu'il revêtit l'uniforme Serpentard pour ensuite se diriger vers la grande salle.

En chemin, il croisa Hermione. Celle-ci avait les yeux gonflés et rougis. En voyant Steven, elle se précipita sur lui.

- Oh Steven, tu es déjà de retour! Comment se porte ta grand-mère?

- Hein? Ma grand-mère?..?..?

- Malefoy m'a dit que tu étais au chevet de ta grand-mère malade.

Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette stupide excuse? Définitivement, il avait perdu ses réflexes d'espion. Mais il était bien trop préoccupé de voir que sa lionne venait de pleurer.

- Fausse alerte, mentit-il. Elle va bien finalement. Mais toi, ça ne va pas, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hermione pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Dans le cours de potions de ce matin, le professeur Rogue m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais pas un avenir sérieux avec Ron.

_(Tiens, tiens! _pensa Severus_, finalement, ç'eut du bon de s'emporter contre Weasmoche!)_

- Par la suite, j'ai voulu avoir une discussion avec Ron sur notre avenir, mais il était déjà en colère car il avait très mal pris les commentaires du professeur Rogue.

_(Que voulez-vous, la vérité choque!)_

- On s'est engueulé et il m'a dit que je serais probablement bien mieux avec quelqu'un comme toi.

_(Pour une seule fois dans sa vie, il aura eu une étincelle d'intelligence.)_

- Quand je lui ai dit que toi au moins tu me comprenais, il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi et …. je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre lui et moi.

Severus, abasourdi, tentait de comprendre ce qu'impliquaient les dires de la belle lionne. Au moment où la Gryffondor avançait significativement vers lui, Malefoy tourna le coin du corridor.

- Hé Rodrigue! T'es déjà de retour? Ça tombe bien!

Malefoy pris Severus par la manche et le tira à l'écart d'Hermione pour lui chuchoter tout bas.

- Nous organisons ce soir une rencontre secrète avec d'autres Serpentards. Ça fait déjà un certain temps que nous avons créé un nouveau groupe, et je te fais maintenant assez confiance pour te présenter aux membres et si possible, t'y inclure. Faudrait juste que t'envoie promener la sang-de-bourbe avant.

Severus était maintenant pris dans un dilemme dont les deux choix affectaient sa moralité. Soit qu'il insultait une née-moldue, chose qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire, soit qu'il perdait sa chance d'enfin démasquer le nouveau conspirateur ainsi que ses partisans. Toute la communauté magique avait déjà trop souffert du joug de feu face-de-serpent-mégalomane. En regardant Hermione, il se dit qu'elle avait déjà bien assez donné à la guerre et méritait maintenant de vivre dans un monde de paix, loin de tout maniaque aux idées de génocide. C'est en prenant cette dure, mais selon lui, malheureusement sage décision, qu'il lança à Hermione.

- Dégage la sang-de-bourbe!

Et partit avec Malefoy.


	12. J'ai trois yeux, tant mieux

_Chapitre 12 - J'ai trois yeux, tant mieux, trois oreilles, c'est pareil…_

En voyant Hermione partir en pleurs, il sut qu'il venait de répéter la pire erreur de sa vie. Il en avait payé vingt ans les frais. On devait apprendre de nos erreurs, la leçon n'avait-elle pas été assez dure?

Et même s'il avait suivi les mangemorts vingt ans plus tôt, cela n'avait pas empêché la guerre, ni même sauvé Lily. Que Dumbledore aille se faire voir avec sa mission, il avait déjà bien trop donné au vieux barbu sénile!

Il se tourna vers Malefoy, qui affichait un air indéchiffrable.

- Toi et ton groupe secret, vous pouvez tous aller vous noyer dans de la bouse de troll!

Et Severus partit à la poursuite de la douce lionne.

Il la trouva un peu plus loin, sur le point d'entrer dans la salle des préfets.

- Hermione, attends-moi!

- Laisse-moi tranquille Steven, lui cria-t-elle, rouge de rage et les joues barbouillées de larmes.

En voyant les pleurs de sa lionne, il ressentit un énorme nœud dans l'estomac. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un cognard dans le ventre. Faire pleurer les autres, il l'avait souvent fait et cela ne lui causait aucun problème, mais il ne supportait pas de causer des larmes à sa douce Gryffondor. Il voulait à tout prix faire disparaître ces larmes.

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses!

- Mais à l'infirmerie, tu m'avais dit que c'était facile de s'excuser, que je n'avais qu'à demander ton pardon.

Ses paroles semblèrent ébranler Hermione, qui se rappelait effectivement lui avoir dit cela à l'infirmerie. Il profita qu'elle était déstabilisée pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi Steven? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça? Tu savais que je ne supporte pas ce nom dégradant!

C'était là l'occasion de lui dire la vérité. Mais puisque le courage ne fait pas partie du bagage génétique de tout bon Serpenard, il en profita pour ne lui révéler qu'une partie de la vérité.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, pris son visage entre ses mains, et embrassa une larme sur le coin de sa joue pour l'assécher.

- Dumbledore croit qu'un nouveau groupe de mangemorts est en train de se créer.

Il embrassa une autre larme sur le bord de sa mâchoire.

- Étant nouvel étudiant ici, Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'infiltrer.

Il embrassa une larme qui s'échappait sous l'œil.

- De gagner la confiance des Serpentards et de démasquer les coupables.

Il embrassa une autre larme qui perlait le long de son nez.

- Coûte que coûte, quitte à causer des dégâts en chemin. Mais c'était trop dur…

Il se rapprocha de la dernière larme sur le visage de la jolie lionne, celle échouée sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- J'abandonne la mission, dit Severus dans un murmure avant de capturer la dernière larme.

Hermione se tourna légèrement, pour que leurs lèvres fusionnent complètement ensemble. En goûtant ses lèvres, Severus se dit que c'était la meilleure sensation du monde, la plus enivrante. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi des guerres étaient déclenchées pour l'amour des femmes. L'ivresse qu'il ressentait dépassait de loin celle que peut procurer le meilleur whisky pur feu.

Sa douce lionne l'enlaça pour se coller plus contre lui et entrouvrit les lèvres. Severus ne put empêcher un gémissement de pur délice en sentant la langue de la jeune femme caresser la sienne. Après un fragment d'éternité trop court, ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, Hermione lui prit la main, l'entraîna dans la salle des préfets, jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, dont elle referma la porte et la barra à double sorts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si un fantôme était venu à passer dans la chambre de la préfète en chef et avait assisté à la scène, il aurait pu la qualifier de "mignonne". Il aurait pu voir un jeune "Steven" timide, quelque peu maladroit, peu sûr de ses mouvements. En réalité, il était torturé intérieurement. Tout son corps, toute son âme désirait Hermione. Mais son esprit lui rappelait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait, qu'il mentait à la lionne, qu'en quelque sorte, il la trahissait.

Hermione interpréta cette timidité comme de la pudeur. Elle débuta donc tout doucement à desserrer et enlever la cravate vert et argent. Elle fit glisser par-dessus la tête du serpentard son cardigan. En commençant à déboutonner la chemise, elle sentit dans la poche la fiole d'élixir. Severus se raidit, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou, peut-être pour la seule fois de sa vie, découvrir des plaisirs que pourrait lui procurer sa douce lionne.

Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps, puisque Hermione pris la fiole, la déposa sur sa table de chevet et reprit d'assaut les boutons, tout en lui prodiguant de frissonnants baisers dans le cou.

Sa chemise fut enlevée en même temps que quelques unes de ses inhibitions. Par chance, une des propriétés de l'élixir était de redonner l'aspect de jeunesse à sa peau, masquant du même coup l'affreux tatouage qu'affichait honteusement son avant-bras.

Malgré sa moralité, il la voulait plus que tout. Il commença à son tour à dévêtir la jolie bouclée. Ses mains tremblaient et ses gestes étaient maladroits, un coin de son esprit lui rappelant toujours sa trahison.

Dès que les encombrants vêtements furent tous enlevés, Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et l'invita à la rejoindre. Il prit un instant pour graver cette sublime vision dans sa mémoire. Il faudra vraiment qu'il se procure une pensine par la suite!

Une fois à ses côtés dans le lit, il se gava de chastes baisers dans le cou, dans le creux des bras, n'osant pas franchir la dernière barrière de la plus pure intimité d'Hermione. Celle-ci, bien qu'aimant ces caresses mais en voulant plus, pris l'initiative et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Dire que Severus trouvait qu'un baiser était enivrant! Le langoureux balancier de sa lionne lui procura un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle lui prit ses mains, l'enjoignant à la toucher. Il lui caressa le dos, les hanches, le ventre, évitant sa poitrine bien qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Malgré son déchirement intérieur, son plaisir atteint quand même son apogée.

Encore haletante, Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait rester avec elle pour la nuit, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Elle enfila une nuisette et sorti d'un tiroir un t-shirt blanc qu'elle agrandi d'un sort avant de le lancer à Severus. Le contact du coton n'était pas aussi doux que celui du satin de ses pyjamas, mais il pourrait bien s'en passer pour une nuit. Sa lionne serait bien plus douce!

Hermione vint ensuite se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou tout en remontant les couvertures sur eux. Tout en lui caressant le torse, la Gryffondor lui demanda plus de précisions sur la mission qu'il venait d'échouer. Severus se permit de lui en conter quelques bribes, comme ses principaux suspects et tenter de découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient, sans bien sûr lui mentionner sa véritable identité et pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisi. La belle lionne, les yeux mis-clos, lui marmonna qu'elle allait l'aider de son côté, lui enjoignant de ne pas abandonner. Après une journée riche en émotions fortes, celle-ci s'endormit rapidement (elle avait quand même, après sept ans d'attente, reçu enfin l'attention de son professeur, laissé tomber son petit ami et vécu le célibat pendant au moins une heure!).

Le picotement dans ses membres rappela à Severus que les effets de l'élixir allaient bientôt prendre fin. Il tourna sa tête vers la table de chevet. Devait-il prendre sa dose? Comment réagirait-elle si elle se réveillait contre son professeur? Sûrement très mal, peut-être même dégoûtée. Ne voulant pas la perdre, il prit donc sa dose, plein de bonnes intentions de lui révéler la vérité le lendemain. Il s'endormit au son relaxant de la respiration de sa belle lionne, nichée au creux de son cou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla en ressentant un immense vide. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un à ses côtés et il avait immédiatement aimé le contact physique, la présence rassurante, la chaleur contre lui. C'est donc déçu qu'il découvrit que sa lionne ne partageait plus le lit.

En s'assoyant, il remarqua une note sur la table de chevet.

"Tu semblais si serein en dormant que je n'ai pas osé de réveiller. On se verra en cours tantôt.

Hermione, xxx"

N'ayant pas planifié de découcher, il devait retourner à son dortoir pour se changer et prendre ses manuels scolaires. Il sortit avec appréhension de la chambre d'Hermione, ne sachant comment Drago réagirait en le voyant, mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Malheureusement, ce fut dans la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il croisa Drago, assis à discuter avec plusieurs autres Serpentards. Celui-ci l'apostropha, en mettant le plus de dédain possible dans sa voix.

- Alors le traître, j'espère au moins pour toi que ta vulgaire sang-de-bourbe en valait la peine.

Severus, voyant rouge, s'élança sur Drago et le pris à la gorge.

- Ne redit jamais "sang-de-bourbe" en parlant d'Hermione. Et elle a bien plus de valeur que vous tous ici réunis ensemble. TOUT vaut la peine pour elle!

Il relâcha Malefoy qui s'affala par terre en tentant de reprendre son souffle, aucun des autres Serpentards n'ayant réagi, trop pleutres pour intervenir. Severus en profita pour se rendre à son dortoir.

Devant son lit, Severus se mit à penser. Il venait clairement de se mettre à dos tous les Serpentards. Il n'avait pas le choix de quitter les dortoirs des vert et argent, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui. En ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il vit qu'il ne lui restait que deux fioles d'élixir, Minerva tardant à lui remettre une nouvelle caisse. Il se changea, mit des vêtements propres et inséra les deux dernières fioles dans sa poche de chemise.

Pendant qu'il s'afférait à tout ranger dans sa malle de voyage, il entendit Crabble et Goyle venir en direction des dortoirs. Severus, paniqué, ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Probablement que les deux molosses venaient lui donner une leçon pour avoir osé toucher à Malefoy. N'ayant pas sa baguette à portée de main, Severus se cacha derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Blaise Zabini, se tenant ainsi plus près de la sortie, pour plus facilement s'enfuir.

Les deux costauds passèrent devant Severus, ne remarquant même pas les pieds qui dépassaient de sous les rideaux, mais se dirigèrent plutôt directement à leur lit pour chercher leurs manuels de cours. Severus les trouva particulièrement bêtes, surtout quand ils commencèrent à discuter, sans se rappeler que "Steven" était monté au dortoir avant eux.

- Hé Gregory, t'as-tu compris pourquoi la réunion d'hier a été annulée?

- Supposé que certains invités ont eu un empêchement. Malefoy m'a dit que la réunion aura lieu ce soir à la place, toujours à la cabane hurlante.

- Ah, ok. Est-ce que tu vas apporter des chocogrenouilles à manger?

- Oui, et toi, peux-tu apporter tes dragées surprises que…

Crabble et Goyle repassèrent devant le lit de Blaise, sans s'apercevoir de rien, tout en discutant de confiseries.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois, l'inattention de ces deux lourdauds lui convenait, contrairement en classe de potions. En plus, il avait maintenant une nouvelle occasion en or de démasquer les conspirateurs. Il n'avait qu'à les espionner ce soir pour découvrir leurs machiavéliques intentions. S'acquittant ainsi de son fardeau de preuves, il pourrait enfin justement les accuser.

Il attendit que tous les étudiants quittent la salle commune pour se rendre à leurs cours pour enfin sortir du dortoir. Quand le silence se fit enfin, il rétrécit sa malle qu'il rangea dans ses poches et quitta le dortoir, sans un regard en arrière, soulagé d'enfin quitter cet endroit qu'il exécrait.

Au lieu de se rendre lui-même en cours, il se rendit directement à ses appartements privés. Il sortit de ses poches sa malle réduite qu'il ré-agrandi et la plaça devant son lit, mais garda sous son cardigan ses deux dernières fioles d'élixir. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione. Elle devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Mais il avait bien plus important à faire que d'essayer de ne pas se faire bouffer ses membres! Il devait préparer un plan pour aller espionner à la cabane hurlante.

Il passa finalement sa matinée à se creuser les méninges à trouver une manière de dire la vérité à Hermione plutôt que de peaufiner un plan pour le soir.

Severus n'alla même pas dans la grande salle prendre son repas du midi, ayant l'estomac trop retourné sous l'appréhension. Le cours d'arithmancie devant bientôt commencer, Severus cacha sa baguette dans la manche de son uniforme, ayant à l'esprit qu'il pourrait croiser en chemin des Serpentards qu'il s'était mis à dos le matin même.

En route vers la classe, Severus se tenait aux aguets. Autant pour éviter une possible confrontation que pour apercevoir une jolie tête bouclée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet, l'attirer et l'enfermer dans un placard à balais, et se fit attaquer par de douces et chaudes lèvres sur les siennes. Il enlaça sa belle lionne tout en répondant goulûment au baiser.

Quand finalement ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Severus put remarquer que la Gryffondor semblait excitée et fébrile.

- Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin. dit-elle plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

- Peut-être que je dormais trop sereinement! répondit Severus, en prenant un air faussement fâché pour la taquiner.

Sans en faire de cas, celle-ci s'élança :

- J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles! Après que tu m'aies parlé de ta mission et que je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, hé bien, ce matin, dans le cours d'Hagrid,, je me suis placée près de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini. La gourde, elle a mal lancé son sort de silence pour avoir une conversation privée avec Blaise. Elle a dit "selencio" au lieu de "silencio". Elle a voulu tester l'efficacité de son sort en me demandant «M'entends-tu la sang-de-bourbe?». Bien sûr, son sort ne fonctionnait pas. Je n'ai pas tiqué au fait qu'elle m'insulte et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. J'ai pu donc entendre toute leur conversation! Ils se réunissent ce soir à la cabane hurlante. Nous pourrons aller les espionner et faire notre compte-rendu à Dumbledore!

Dit finalement Hermione, tout d'une traite, en reprenant à peine son souffle entre deux phrases. Severus tiqua à la dernière phrase, sur le "nous".

- J'irai seul, c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Pas question, je t'accompagne! Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai toujours accompagné Harry dans ses plans foireux, le tirant d'affaires. Et j'ai affronté des bien plus grands dangers! Entres autres, un troll, un dragon, un géant. Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de jeunes comparés à ça!

Et avant que Severus puisse contester à nouveau, elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, marquant son point et mettant un terme à la discussion. Severus sentait, encore une fois, qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation, qu'on le manipulait. Mais ce coup-ci, il ne s'en plaindrait pas! Qu'elle le manipule à sa guise!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cachés dans les arbustes près de la cabane hurlante, Severus se demandait encore une fois comment elle avait fait pour le convaincre de l'accompagner, pourquoi sa volonté flanchait tant sous l'assaut des baisers de sa belle lionne ? Il y a deux mois de cela, il l'aurait trouvée bornée et têtue. Aujourd'hui, il la trouvait déterminée et audacieuse. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, elle semblait évoluer en territoire connu. Elle avait revêtu des jeans moldus, des espadrilles ainsi qu'un pull en laine. Bien que le tout épousait délicieusement ses formes, ces vêtements la laissaient libre de tout mouvement, contrairement à lui, qui avait gardé son uniforme Serpentard, n'ayant pas osé retourner dans ses appartements privés pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de la Gryffondor,

- Regarde, j'ai apporté des oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Elles sont très pratiques pour écouter les conversations à distance.

Severus regarda les lobes pendouiller au bout d'une cordelette. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier le génie innovateur des jumeaux, ils auraient au moins pu les rendre un peu plus discrètes. Une oreille qui traîne par terre, ça se remarque!

Tels deux félins, Severus et Hermione se dirigèrent sans bruit vers la cabane. Ils entrapercevaient des ombres derrière une fenêtre crasseuse, mais principalement, entrouverte! La Gryffondor glissa dans l'interstice une des oreilles et ils s'accroupirent, tentant de saisir des bribes de conversation.

«Est-ce que sera encore long, c'est que j'ai faim» «Ils ne devraient pas tarder» «Je suis passé chez Honeydukes avant» «Fais voir! Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté?» «Scrounch, scrounch, scrouch» «Milli n'est pas venue?» «Elle est restés avec son petit ami, mais ils viendront ensemble à la prochaine réunion, il approuve nos convictions et veut nous aider à y arriver »

Les deux espions écoutèrent, éberlués, ce que Pansy Parkinson venait d'affirmer. Severus ne comprenait pas en quoi un né-moldu approuverait et surtout aiderait des mangemorts à soi-disant purifier le monde sorcier de sang impur. Il reporta son attention sur les conversations.

« …v…g…de…d… » «Saviez-vous que j'ai de réels talents en divination? Le professeur Trewlaney me l'a affirmé!» « …s…r…v…s… » «Allez vous goinfrer ailleurs les gars!» (bruits de pas sortant de la pièce) «Hé oui, il paraît que j'ai aussi le troisième œil. Et si j'ouvre mon troisième œil, il me dit qu'une troisième oreille nous épie!»

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent, paniqués. Par Merlin! Ils avaient été repérés! Fichues oreilles. À l'effigie des Weasley qui se démarquent dans une foule par leurs cheveux poil de carotte, il fallait qu'ils fabriquent du matériel d'espionnage voyant comme eux!

Et avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, ils se firent frapper par un _petrificus totalus _venant de la part de Crabble et Goyle qui, pour une fois, avaient bien réussi un sort. Les deux costauds soulevèrent sans peine les deux corps figés et les transportèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson étaient installés dans ce qui semblait être autrefois le salon de la cabane.

- Tiens, tiens! Si ce n'est pas notre traître avec sa sang-de-bourbe. C'est que c'est très vilain d'espionner! lança Malefoy de son air hautain. Crabble, Goyle, installez-les sur ces chaises et assurez-vous de bien les lier.

Impuissants et incapables de produire un mouvement, Hermione et Severus se firent attacher chacun sur des chaises disposées face à face. Ensuite, les deux molosses fouillèrent Hermione. Severus fulminait! Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir des mains immondes se promener sur sa lionne. Il le leur ferait payer très cher! Après qu'ils aient découvert et confisqué la baguette d'Hermione, ce fut au tour de Severus de se faire fouiller. Crabble découvrit rapidement sa baguette cachée dans sa manche ainsi que ses deux dernières fioles d'élixir. Il remit le tout à Malefoy.

- Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi vous osez nous espionner? Ah, c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas parler. _Finite Incantatem_. !

- Vous êtes finis! J'en ai la preuve maintenant! Vous irez tous directement à Azkaban pour conspiration! cracha rageusement Severus.

- Quelle preuve? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi nous nous réunissons, lui répondit calmement Malefoy.

Jouant sa dernière carte, Severus se permit d'utiliser la legilimencie et de pénétrer brutalement dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Il se frappa à un brouillard gris argenté, comme s'il s'était pris dans le regard de Malefoy. Surpris, il se retira pour essayer avec Pansy, qui semblait plus faible de volonté. En entrant dans son esprit, il la vit essayer des robes et tournoyer en se regardant dans le miroir. Plus il tentait de forcer son esprit, plus elle tournoyait vite, donnant le vertige et la nausée à Severus, l'obligeant à sortir de l'esprit de Pansy.

- Comment oses-tu entrer dans la vie privée du monde? Que dirais-tu si je me mêlais de la tienne? Prenons comme exemple, que se passe-t-il si tu ne prends pas tes petites vitamines? demanda Drago, qui semblait plutôt s'amuser par sa position de supériorité, tout en agitant les fioles devant le nez de Severus.

Et sans prévenir, Malefoy lâcha les fioles sur le sol et les écrasa sous son talon, les brisant en minuscules morceaux de vitre brisée, l'élixir s'écoulant entre les planches.

- Allons-nous en, la réunion est terminée.

Tous les Serpentards présents suivirent Malefoy et quittèrent la cabane hurlante, laissant seuls Severus et Hermione, toujours attachés sur leurs chaises.

Severus commença à ressentir les picotements dans ses membres, signal que les effets de l'élixir allaient bientôt prendre fin. Désemparé, il regardait le contenu des fioles imbibé dans le plancher. Il leva son regard vers sa lionne, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- Hermione, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, lui dit-il piteusement.

- Pas tout de suite. Une chance, Goyle ne sait même pas faire des nœuds convenablement… Voilà!

Fière d'elle, Hermione lui montra la corde qui pendait lestement. Elle contourna Severus pour aller le détacher à son tour.

- Je dois vraiment te parler.

- Tantôt. Vite, on peut les rattraper! Il faut récupérer nos baguettes!

Hermione agrippa Severus par la manche pour l'enjoindre à la suivre.

En courant vers le château de Poudlard, le picotement dans ses membres se fit plus intensif. Il n'y arriverait jamais à temps! Et même s'il franchissait la grande porte, il ne lui restait aucune fiole. Il allait reprendre sa forme originelle d'un instant à l'autre.

Hermione courait devant lui quand une douloureuse décharge électrique lui parcouru les jambes, lui enlevant toute force. Il trébucha et tomba face première au sol. La Gryffondor rebroussa chemin pour aller l'aider à se relever. Il sut qu'il avait repris sa véritable apparence quand celle-ci le lâcha et tituba de quelques pas en arrière, la main sur sa bouche grande ouverte, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.


	13. Confessions sur l'oreiller

_Chapitre 13 – Confessions sur l'oreiller_

Hermione et Severus se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le lourd silence.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit Monsieur?

Ce vouvoiement, ce "monsieur" impersonnel blessèrent bien plus Severus qu'un puissant doloris.

- Hermione, je t'en supplie, je voulais te le dire, mais j'avais trop peur de ta réaction.

- Comment pensez-vous que je réagisse maintenant! Et pourquoi aviez-vous peur de ma réaction? rugit la lionne.

Severus ne s'était jamais vraiment ouvert à quiconque et au grand jamais avait-il déjà dévoilé ses sentiments. Mais il sentait que s'il n'ouvrait son cœur, il perdrait à jamais sa lionne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et au plus profond de sa vulnérabilité, il prit le risque d'exposer son cœur. Il avait bien trop à perdre s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Si j'avais si peur de te le dire, c'est que je craignais de te perdre, car je …. je. …..

Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui. Il devait lui dire. Il devait s'ouvrir.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Il fixait ses pieds, n'osant regarder la réaction de la lionne. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et s'élança dans les bras de Severus. Il la serra contre lui, le cœur battant la chamade, trop heureux qu'enfin une fois dans sa vie, il ait pu faire le bon choix, dire les bons mots, les plus importants.

Après un certain temps, Hermione se décolla de Severus et remarqua sa tenue vestimentaire.

- Tu sembles un peu à l'étroit dans tes vêtements, Severus, dit-elle en rougissant, un peu gênée de tutoyer et d'appeler son professeur par son prénom.

Severus réalisa qu'il portait encore l'uniforme Serpentard. Puisqu'il avait repris sa musculature, la chemise le serrait à la poitrine et aux bras.

- Je devrais peut-être aller me changer…

- Je t'accompagne!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione s'était assurée de ne croiser aucun étudiant jusqu'aux cachots. Bien qu'elle le trouvait mignon dans son uniforme étroit, Severus aurait perdu toute crédibilité et autorité accoutré ainsi. Par chance, le couvre-feu était passé et ils évitèrent Rusard de justesse.

Severus invita Hermione dans ses appartements privés. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa bibliothèque, telle une enfant le matin de Noël qui s'émerveille devant le sapin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver belle. Elle caressait amoureusement les reliures en cuir. Severus était fier de sa collection, mais encore plus heureux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre portait autant d'attention à ces livres.

Mais la Gryffondor délaissa rapidement les bouquins pour le rejoindre.

- Tu ne devais pas te changer? lui demanda-t-elle tout en desserrant le nœud de cravate de l'uniforme vert et argent.

Severus pu reconnaître la même lueur malicieuse que la veille dans le regard de sa belle lionne. Mais ce coup-ci, elle savait qui il était réellement! Plus de mensonges. Elle le voulait, lui, Severus Rogue. Son regard d'ébène se fit brûlant de passion après qu'Hermione lui ait enlevé son cardigan. Son étroite chemise fut bientôt déboutonnée. Hermione, fascinée, lui caressait le torse, couvrant ses cicatrices de baisers. Il se permit de la dévêtir à son tour, ses gestes étant maintenant précis, sûr de lui, confiant.

Il glissa ses mains sous le pull de laine de la lionne, laissant ses mains remonter sur le satin de sa peau, la caressant au passage et la délestant ainsi de l'encombrant vêtement. Il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Un magnifique soutien gorge de dentelle verte liseré d'un ruban argenté englobait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Disons que dernièrement, le vert est devenu une de mes couleurs préférées.

Et, provocatrice, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller lui chuchoter dans l'oreille s'il aimerait découvrir si elle portait la petite culotte assortie.

L'invitation ne pouvait être plus claire! Il la prit dans ses bras musclés pour aller dans sa chambre à coucher et l'allonger sur son lit. C'étaient des baisers enflammés qu'il partageait avec sa lionne. Et c'est sans scrupule qu'il se permit d'enlever la paire de jeans pour découvrir la petite culotte verte et argentée. Il n'y avait plus rien qui retenait Severus d'exprimer sa passion, plus aucune barrière ni moralité. Ses mains agiles caressaient chaque parcelle de peau de la lionne. Ses lèvres parcouraient les zones les plus sensibles. Une fois délestés de tous leurs encombrants vêtements, se fut Severus qui, ce coup-ci prit l'initiative et entama le divin et langoureux balancier. Hermione s'accrochait à ses épaules et se tordait de volupté tout en susurrant son prénom. Son prénom à lui qu'elle haletait! Pas une fois la veille avait-elle prononcé le nom de Steven. Fou d'amour et de passion, il augmenta la cadence. La gryffondor lui en demandant toujours plus, il se permit de donner de puissants coups de rein, sa lionne lui lacérant le dos. Probablement qu'il récolterait de nouvelles cicatrices, mais dont il en garderait un bien meilleur souvenir!

Ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir presque en même temps. En sueur, Severus roula sur le côté et sa jolie lionne vint se blottir contre lui. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione? la questionna le Serpentard, soudain inquiet. Est-ce que tu préférais quand j'avais l'apparence de "Steven"?

- Non! Bien au contraire. Ce que nous venons de partager était tellement mieux qu'hier. Et puis, ta voix est plus grave et veloutée, ton corps est plus musclé et puis tes gestes… m'ont fait si vibrer! Et puis, je peux maintenant l'avouer, j'ai toujours eu un énorme faible pour mon professeur de potions. Je voulais toujours faire de meilleures dissertations pour toi, les meilleures potions, pour un jour enfin attirer ton attention. Maintenant que je l'ai, alors non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de ne plus revoir "Steven".

- Pourquoi sembles-tu mal à l'aise alors?

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pour cette nuit? demanda-t-elle, toute timide.

- Pour cette nuit et pour le prochain siècle aussi, répondit-il, soulagé et voulant tester le sérieux des intentions d'Hermione.

- Seulement un siècle! Pourquoi pas plus? dit-elle malicieusement.

- Hé bien, c'est tout nouveau notre relation. Allons-y d'abord en douceur. On essaiera juste pour un siècle, et on avisera dans cent ans, lui répondit-il, espiègle et moqueur.

Satisfaite et comblée, elle nicha son nez dans le cou de Severus pour lui donner de doux baisers. Severus la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu as froid?

- C'est plutôt frisquet dans les cachots. De plus, je dors toujours avec un pyjama ou une nuisette. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me prêter pour cette nuit?

Severus n'avait que ses immondes t-shirts pour dormir habituellement dans ses appartements. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir Hermione dedans. Il se leva, confus, quand il vit sa malle d'étudiant qu'il avait laissé au pied de son lit le matin même. Il put y récupérer un de ses fameux pyjamas de satin, son préféré, le vert forêt. Il remit la chemise à Hermione et lui-même enfila le pantalon. Puisque Malefoy possédait toujours leurs baguettes, il ne put ajuster le pantalon. Bien qu'étant un peu étroit, il serait quand même assez à l'aise pour dormir avec. De plus, il ne put rétrécir la chemise à la taille de sa belle lionne. Mais même si elle flottait à l'intérieur, elle n'en représentait pas moins une vision divine pour Severus. Les cheveux bruns bouclées cascadant sur ses épaules ainsi que la lueur des bougies miroitant sur le vert du satin, Hermione ressemblait à une déesse de la forêt.

Il revint se blottir contre elle. Puisqu'il était toujours torse nu, il pouvait sentir contre sa peau la douceur du satin combinée à la chaleur d'Hermione. Ce sera dorénavant et définitivement ainsi qu'il portera (ou plutôt partagera) ses pyjamas.

Curieux, Severus questionna sa belle sorcière tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Est-ce que tu savais ou te doutais que j'étais "Steven"?

- Je t'avoue qu'au début, je n'avais fait aucun rapprochement. Qui irait croire que du jour au lendemain, son professeur de potions se mettrait à déambuler dans les classes sous la forme d'un étudiant. À force de te parler quand tu venais faire tes devoirs le soir, je te trouvais de plus en plus de ressemblances. Mais encore là, pas assez pour éveiller des soupçons. C'est quelques temps après le défi du professeur Slughorn que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes.

- J'avoue que c'était très mesquin de ma part de profiter de la situation.

- En plus que j'ai perdu une soirée à assister aux cours de rattrapage de Slughorn!

- Désolé, répondit piteusement Severus, se doutant combien devait être pénible de passer une soirée en compagnie d'Horace le bavard.

- Mais c'est grâce à cette soirée de rattrapage que j'ai réussi à découvrir qui tu étais. Durant toute la soirée, il n'arrêtait pas de louer les mérites de "Steven" et que dans sa carrière, il n'avait eu qu'un seul autre étudiant qui était aussi doué. Et il s'est mis à se vanter que c'était lui qui avait tout appris au maître des potions Severus Rogue.

- Pffff. Pas du tout. Il était bien trop occupé à récolter les ragots. Sans le vouloir, je crois bien qu'il a plutôt influencé le choix de carrière de Rita Skeeter!

Hermione pouffa à cette remarque. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Severus Rogue faire de l'humour!

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a rajouté que "Steven" avait une certaine ressemblance avec le jeune Rogue et se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas reliés. C'est là que ça a vraiment piqué ma curiosité. Je suis donc allée dans une section de la bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais visitée, celle des livres des finissants. En trouvant ta photo d'étudiant, je suis restée estomaquée devant l'image. Identique en tous points à Steven. J'aurais tant voulu que tu me le confies, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Quand tu as repris ton rôle de professeur, je voulais te laisser l'opportunité de me le dire.

- Avoir su…

- Puisque tu ne m'avais rien dit, je doutais toujours que ce soit vraiment toi car je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ferais une telle chose, prendre la forme d'un étudiant.

- La mission de Dumbledore.

- C'est quand tu me l'as dit qu'enfin tous les morceaux du puzzle se sont mis en place. Et quand tu m'as embrassée, c'était mon rêve le plus cher qui se réalisait. Avoir enfin à moi celui que je désirais le plus. J'en ai donc profité immédiatement pour t'attirer dans ma chambre, pour être certaine de t'avoir complètement!

- J'aime bien ce petit côté Serpentard chez toi.

- Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que tu te confies à moi, et non te voir reprendre ton apparence sous mes yeux à cause de Malefoy.

Severus serra un peu plus contre lui la lionne, dans une vague tentative de se faire pardonner, ce qui eu l'air de fonctionner.

- Mais Severus, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va dire en apprenant pour nous deux? Risque-t-il d'interdire notre relation?

- J'avoue que l'avis du vieux barbu sénile m'importe peu. Et s'il le faut, je donnerais ma démission.

- Non, ne fais pas ça! Ne laisse pas tomber ta carrière pour moi!

- Sérieusement, entre passer les prochaines années à enseigner à des jeunes morveux, à frôler la crise d'hystérie à essayer de les protéger contre leur explosion de chaudron, à entendre les vieux professeurs conter encore et encore les mêmes vieilles histoires, comme de vieux gramophones qui sautent. Ou bien passer les prochaines années auprès de la sorcière la plus brillante, avoir des conversations enrichissantes et une intimité des plus passionnées. Hummm?

Hermione enlaça et se blottit encore plus près de Severus en lui murmurant un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

Severus se raidit sur le coup. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait, lui, l'affreux bâtard des cachots. Sa lionne lui caressa le torse, au niveau du cœur, en le regardant tendrement.

- Tu sais, tu peux l'ouvrir, juste à moi. Je te promets de le chérir et que plus jamais il ne soit blessé.

Severus prit une grande inspiration avant de dire à son tour les simples, mais puissants trois petits mots : Je t'aime.

Son cœur se sentait déjà plus léger. Sa belle sorcière allait chercher le meilleur en lui, la partie qu'il avait jadis enfouie, cachée au plus profond de lui.

Il réalisa aussi que l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lily n'était pas véritable. En réalité, c'était l'idéal de l'amour qu'il s'était imaginé avec elle dont il était amoureux. Aimer, et surtout, être aimé en retour, c'était ça le véritable amour, c'est ce qu'il partageait avec Hermione, son âme sœur, la véritable amour de sa vie.

C'est en se sentant épanoui, avec au creux de ses bras sa belle lionne qui respirait paisiblement, que Severus s'endormit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Severus et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant les coups violents sur la porte de l'entrée des appartements du maître des potions. Par réflexe, Severus chercha sa baguette sous son oreiller, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil réalise qu'elle était toujours entre les mains de Malefoy.

En regardant son cadran, Severus vit qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin. Mais qui pouvait bien venir le déranger si tôt? Quand les coups à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité, il réalisa que ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie qu'il recevait.

Il prit un candélabre en fer forgé sur sa table de chevet. À défaut de pouvoir utiliser sa baguette, il pourrait au moins tenter d'assommer l'assaillant qui se trouvait de l'autre bord de sa porte d'entrée. Il demanda à Hermione de rester cachée dans la chambre.

C'est donc avec seulement son pantalon de pyjama, candélabre à la main, qu'il traversa son salon sur la pointe des pieds. Tant qu'à ne pas avoir sa baguette, il aurait au moins l'avantage d'un effet de surprise. Il ouvrit donc sa porte à la volée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy qui le menaçait … avec SA propre baguette!


	14. Une conspiration réussi avec succès!

_Chapitre 14 – Une conspiration réussie avec succès!_

- Je crois bien que c'est ta baguette, parrain. Je suis venu te la remettre.

Severus arracha la baguette des mains de Malefoy, l'empoigna par le collet, le tira vivement dans ses appartements, referma la porte derrière lui et mit Malefoy en joue.

- Tu me dois des explications Drago et je les aurai de force s'il le faut!

- Calme-toi parrain. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous asseoir et discuter tranquillement? Et puis, aurais-tu vu Granger dernièrement? Je voudrais aussi lui remettre sa baguette.

En entendant son nom, Hermione sortit de la chambre à coucher, n'ayant sur le dos que la chemise de pyjama à Severus.

Drago jaugea les deux du regard. Avisant leur accoutrement, il put en déduire hors de tout doute qu'ils avaient fait bien plus que simplement partager le pyjama, ni d'interrompre un cours de rattrapage en potions!

- Hé bien! Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici! Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais tu peux être sexy Granger!

- Ma baguette Malefoy!

À peine Drago sortit la baguette d'Hermione de sa manche que celle-ci la lui arracha des mains.

Malefoy, stoïque, ne broncha même pas quand deux baguettes le menacèrent.

- Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas devant une bonne tasse de thé? dit-il d'un ton calme et posé.

Devant le calme inébranlable du Serpentard, Severus, un peu sceptique, accepta sa demande. Pendant qu'il tenait Drago toujours en joue, la Gryffondor se proposa d'aller préparer le thé. En réalité, c'était autant pour se rendre utile que pour, surtout, profiter de l'occasion pour visiter les appartements privés de Severus plus en détails. Quelle meilleure excuse pour en apprendre plus sur une personne que de fouiner dans ses tiroirs et armoires de cuisine?

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy et Severus s'assirent chacun sur une chaise à la petite table de la salle à manger contiguë au salon.

- Alors, est-ce que Granger est un bon coup? demanda Drago avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle avec ces termes!

- Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il autre chose entre vous deux ?

- Je … Je l'aime.

Severus aurait cru difficile de se confier de la sorte à quelqu'un d'autre, mais non. C'eut été plus facile qu'il ne le croyait. Et même qu'au contraire, ça lui faisait du bien de s'ouvrir. Terminé de vivre dans l'ombre, de se cacher, de jouer un rôle. Il pouvait maintenant se permettre de vivre sa propre vie comme il l'entendait, de ne plus être le pantin de quiconque.

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois tasses de thé fumantes. Puisque Severus n'avait que deux chaises, il s'empressa d'asseoir la jolie bouclée sur ses cuisses et enlaça possessivement sa taille.

Après avoir bu calmement une gorgée de thé, Malefoy déstabilisa Severus en le questionnant sans détour.

- Au fait parrain, tu peux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'amusais à déambuler sous la forme d'un étudiant au nom de Steven Rodrigue?

- Je … euh … Comment as-tu su!

- Père gardait pleins de photos sorcières de sa jeunesse et tu y étais sur la plupart. Je t'ai reconnu dès le début et j'ai eu la certitude que c'était toi quand je t'ai aidé à défaire tes bagages. Ta baguette est unique. Bois d'ébène, crin de licorne, 34 cm, rigide. Mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître parce que je voulais découvrir pourquoi tu faisais ça.

- Je sais que toi et d'autres Serpentards vous avez formé un nouveau groupe de conspirateurs. Je peux t'arracher des aveux de plusieurs manières. Un sort, une potion ou même la torture moldue s'il le faut!

Drago soupira avant de se confier.

- Je savais que ce serait dur et que le monde se méfiera toujours de nous. N'importe où qu'on met les pieds, toute la communauté magique nous juge immédiatement, nous accusant à tort de maux que nos parents ont fait, pas nous. J'ai voulu créer un groupe d'entraide, où on pourrait se donner des trucs pour tenter de s'intégrer, que le monde recommence à nous faire confiance. Millicent a bien réussi et son petit copain est prêt à nous aider.

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de dire "sang-de-bourbe", ça serait un bon départ! lui lança méchamment Hermione.

- Tu as raison, je m'excuse Granger. Les vieilles rivalités et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. N'hésite pas à me reprendre si je le redis. Mais au fait, parrain, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu t'étais transformé en étudiant.

- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de m'infiltrer, de gagner votre confiance pour découvrir ce que vous tramiez.

- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça! Tu aurais pu simplement entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards et venir nous le demander. Tu es mon parrain et en plus notre directeur de maison! Nous nous serions confiés à toi sans hésiter!

- Alors, toute cette mission n'aura servi à rien…

- Je ne serais pas prêt à dire ça, lui répondit Malefoy en désignant Hermione.

Effectivement, sans cette mission d'infiltration, Severus n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher de la Gryffondor, et encore moins gagner son cœur.

Severus serra encore plus près de lui sa douce lionne.

- Tu as raison Drago, ce fut la mission la plus importante de toute ma vie.

Severus sembla songeur quelque peu avant de reprendre.

- Tu me dis que tu cherches un moyen de regagner la confiance des autres. Il paraît que quelqu'un a eu l'idée de créer un fan club pour Harry Potter. Tu pourrais lancer le projet, éditer un magasine. Faire équipe avec le Gryffondor Colin Crivey pour les photos. Demander aux autres Serpentards d'y participer.

Drago afficha une petite moue de dédain, avant de se reprendre.

- Je sais pas trop. Celui qui a eu cette idée doit être assez lèche-cul. Mais bon, je vais en parler à Pansy, les magasines, c'est plus son truc.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas de course dans les couloirs et des cris derrière la porte.

- Hermione! Hermione! On a découvert qui était Steven Rodrigue!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment suite à un _alohomora_ puissant du Survivant. Ron et lui entrèrent en trombe dans les appartements du maître des potions, Harry ayant en main la carte des maraudeurs.

- Je me suis rappelé où je l'avais vu et je viens de comprendre pourquoi l'étiquette du nom changeait sur la carte, c'est en réalité le professeur Ro….

Harry prit enfin conscience de son environnement. Son amie assise sur les cuisses dudit professeur, partageant chacun un morceau de pyjama. Elle, les jambes à l'air et lui, le torse nu.

- Je sais Harry. Je l'ai découvert il y a déjà un certain temps de cela.

Severus jubilait de voir Potter et Weasley la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Une autre vision à insérer dans une pensine quand il pourra s'en procurer une. Et puis, pour Severus, c'était pour lui comme une sorte de douce vengeance d'avoir ce coup-ci gagné la fille contre un Potter. Bon, théoriquement, elle ne sortait pas avec Potter mais avec Weasley, mais piquer la copine du meilleur ami d'un Potter, ça comptait pour Severus!

Ce fut Drago qui prit sur lui de mettre fin au malaise qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Hé Potter! Puisque la guerre est finie, est-ce qu'on peut recommencer sous un nouveau départ? Je te propose une partie amicale de quidditch.

Harry semblait sceptique.

- Qui arbitrera le match?

- Pas besoin d'arbitre. Et au contraire, pour créer de nouveaux liens, on pourrait mélanger nos deux maisons. Puisque nous sommes les deux attrapeurs mais que tu es meilleur que moi, je pourrais prendre Weasley avec moi. Vu qu'il est très bon gardien, ça balancerait les équipes.

Ron n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour être convaincu. Si Malefoy reconnaissait son talent, ça ne pouvait être qu'on bon gars!

- Je vais chercher mon équipement. On se rejoint au stade dans trente minutes!

Ron empoigna Harry pour le tirer hors de la pièce, oubliant déjà Hermione.

Drago les suivi, en prenant la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son parrain.

- Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mon rapport à Dumbledore. Il faudrait juste aller enlever ce pyjama avant.

Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la conduire à nouveau dans la chambre à coucher, avec l'intention de la dévêtir, mais pour faire autre chose que de se rhabiller pour l'instant!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Severus et Hermione se rendirent finalement au bureau de Dumbledore. Minerva était déjà sur place. Tant mieux, il n'aurait qu'à faire son rapport qu'une seule fois.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau main dans main. Severus ne voulait laisser planer aucun doute sur sa nouvelle relation avec la jeune femme. Si le directeur avait à dire quelque chose, ce sera maintenant, il était prêt à donner sa démission s'il le fallait.

Tout le long que Severus exposait son rapport, Hermione rajoutant des détails ici et là, Albus n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards pétillants vers les doigts entrecroisés et Minerva arborait un petit sourire en coin.

- Hé bien, tout est bien qui finit bien, comme le dirait un vieux dicton moldu ! clama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Minerva lança une dernière remarque.

- En passant Severus, vous êtes mignons à voir tous les deux ensembles.

Pour une fois, Severus ne tiqua pas sur le mot "mignon" et au contraire, fit un sourire chaleureux à la vieille sorcière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ça c'est bien passé finalement, dit Hermione à Severus.

- Au fait, qu'as-tu le goût de faire comme métier en quittant l'école?

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

- Si je quitte l'école, on ne pourra pas se voir souvent. Je pourrais devenir professeure pour rester près de toi.

- Sérieusement Hermione, qu'as-tu toujours eu envie de faire?

- J'ai toujours caressé le rêve d'être médicomage, dit-elle mélancoliquement.

- Oh! Tu sais que c'est très dur comme études. Il y a beaucoup de livres à lire, énormément de matière à retenir.

- Penses-tu que je ne pourrais y arriver?

- Au contraire, c'est pour t'encourager que je te dis ça! C'est dans ça que tu excelles le plus, lire et retenir les informations. Puisque innover n'est pas vraiment ta force, je pourrais te l'inventer le sort d'auto-lecture, pour t'aider, te laisser tes mains libres pour m'enlacer en même temps que tu apprends ta matière. Et puis, si tu réussis vraiment à décrocher la meilleure fiche académique de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, toutes les portes te seront ouvertes.

- Mais quand je serai à Ste-Mangouste et toi ici, on ne se verra presque plus !

- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'enseigner. Hier a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand laboratoire lumineux pour y faire de la recherche et des expérimentations. Poudlard n'a jamais eu les moyens de m'en payer un et je ne sais pour quelle raison, le budget alloué au département des potions est déjà tout dépensé cette année. Je suis sûr que Ste-Mangouste pourrait être l'endroit parfait. De plus, étant l'initiateur de l'idée du fan club d'Harry Potter, ton ami pourrait m'aider en faisant des dons à l'hôpital pour y ouvrir un département de recherche. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de quitter les murs réconfortants de Poudlard. Par contre, avec toi à mes côtés, je suis prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie. Je donnerais ma démission pour la fin de l'année scolaire et je partirais avec toi à Ste-Mangouste.

Hermione se nicha dans le creux des bras de Severus, trop heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un prenne en considération ses rêves, comblée de savoir qu'elle a maintenant un avenir sérieux tracé devant elle.

- Et puis, je pourrais quitter mon poste de directeur de maison sur une bonne note! Pour une fois, Serpentard risque de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons avec notre grande avance!

- Tricheur, tu as volé tous mes points! le taquina Hermione.

- Pour une fois que tu avais de la vraie compétition! C'est juste malheureux que maintenant, il n'y aura plus personne d'assez intelligent pour t'empêcher de voler tous les points de tes camarades.

Hermione se mit à rire de bon cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de faire rire quelqu'un, au lieu de se faire rire de lui. Comme il aimait ce son. Comme il la trouvait belle. Sans se forcer, et même naturellement, il put lui dire :

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi Severus. … Sérieusement, c'est toi qui as lancé l'idée de créer un fan club pour Harry?

Par chance pour Severus qui n'eut pas à se justifier, la cloche sonna la fin des classes, laissant un flot d'étudiants envahir le corridor. Plusieurs s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur camarade de classe et leur professeur enlacés.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hermione avait toujours de bonnes notes, lança Hannah Abbot, elle sort avec son professeur!

- Je dirais plutôt l'inverse, lui répondit Severus, elle sort avec son professeur parce qu'elle a toujours de bonnes notes! Je n'attends rien de moins d'une compagne qu'elle soit brillante, intelligente, studieuse et sérieuse.

- Pensez-vous que si j'étudie un peu plus fort en arithmancie, j'aurais des chances avec la professeure Septima Vector? demanda Dean Thomas. C'est que je la trouve plutôt canon!

Finalement, les étudiants ne semblaient pas désapprouver leur relation. Mis à part Neville Londubat qui était livide dans un coin. Plus jamais il n'oserait demander de l'aide à Hermione en potions. Severus se dit que c'était une autre belle vision à insérer dans une pensine. Ensuite, en regardant Hermione, il se reprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de pensine pour ses jours moroses. Un bel avenir s'ouvrait devant lui avec une succession de jours heureux.

Il était temps que Severus arrête ses activités d'espionnage et passe à autre chose. Jamais en sortant du bureau du directeur il n'aperçut une ombre les épier derrière une armure de chevalier. Ni l'individu qui, profitant du brouhaha des étudiants, ressorti discrètement de sa cachette pour emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Entre mon garçon!

Malefoy salua le directeur et la professeure McGonagall avant de prendre place devant eux.

- Un bonbon? demanda gentiment Albus.

- Mon père a toujours refusé que je mange des sucreries étant enfant. Il disait que ça ramollissait le cerveau.

- Un conseil judicieux je dirais, répondit Minerva, taquine.

- Je peux enfin faire ce que je veux, alors, j'en prendrais bien plusieurs de vos bonbons!

Pendant que Malefoy savourait les sucreries, Albus en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Alors, je crois que nous pouvons qualifier notre conspiration de succès!

- Un succès encore plus grand que vous ne l'espériez! répondit Malefoy. Je viens de les entendre discuter de projets d'avenirs très sérieux.

- Tu m'en vois très heureux mon garçon!

- Malheureusement, je crains que le professeur Rogue quitte son poste d'enseignant d'ici la fin de l'année.

Le directeur lança un petit soupir. Minerva en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Je vous avais prévenu Albus que Severus voudrait quitter Poudlard dès qu'il aurait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, qu'il en avait assez d'enseigner. Surtout après qu'hier, je l'ai forcé à retourner en classe, pour qu'il réalise que ce n'est plus sa place.

- Je sais. Je m'y attendais. Mais j'avais quand même le maigre espoir que Miss Granger décide de rester au château.

Pour remettre du pétillant dans le regard du directeur, Drago s'empressa de témoigner sa reconnaissance.

- Au fait, je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir inclus dans vos plans.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon garçon Drago. C'est juste malheureux que tu aies été entouré par des mégalomanes qui se servaient de toi. Il était temps que quelqu'un te laisse une vraie chance de prouver ta valeur, ce que tu as fait avec brio!

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me confie une mission aussi amusante!

- Tu sais mon garçon, depuis que la guerre est finie, je m'ennuie énormément ici. Plus de plans à échafauder, plus de stratèges à planifier. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'égayer en manigançant un plan pour essayer de caser notre cher Severus. Plus que quiconque, il mérite d'avoir enfin un peu de bonheur. Et puis, qui d'autre que son filleul aurait été mieux placé pour m'aider à y arriver!

- Vous n'auriez pas pu juste lui fixer un rendez-vous amoureux?

- Tu te doutes bien Drago qu'il aurait refusé sur le champ! Severus est un passionné, un idéaliste, mais surtout, un borné! Nous devions lui faire croire à une machination d'un nouveau conspirateur pour attiser son intérêt. Trouver l'excuse de l'infiltration pour le transformer en étudiant pour qu'il puisse côtoyer Miss Granger. Lui fournir l'élixir pour le sortir de sa zone de confort. Et puis, il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même. Je voulais qu'au travers de notre mise en scène, qu'il revive ses erreurs du passé pour qu'il puisse ce coup-ci les surpasser, qu'il se pardonne lui-même pour enfin vivre en paix.

- J'avoue que ça a bien failli foirer quand mon parrain a traité Granger de sang-de-bourbe. J'utilisais fréquemment le terme pour qu'il m'envoie promener, chose qu'il aurait dû faire dans le passé. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il l'aurait utilisé contre elle!

- Il y a des éléments qu'on ne pouvait contrôler, mais tu as si bien joué ton rôle que ça c'est quand même bien terminé! Je savais bien que je pouvais te faire confiance Drago.

- Ce n'est pas juste moi qui aie fait le travail. Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory ont énormément contribué. Eux aussi vous remercient chaleureusement de leur avoir fait confiance. C'est surtout Millicent qui est heureuse d'avoir participé, au travers de cette mise en scène, elle a réellement trouvé l'amour.

- Mais au fait Monsieur Malefoy, demanda Minerva, quand moi-même et le directeur nous vous avions fait venir pour discuter de caser Severus, comment avez-vous fait pour proposer et savoir que ça marcherait avec Miss Granger?

- Tout le monde constatait que Granger et Weasley ne concordaient pas du tout ensemble. Et puis, je voyais bien comment Granger devenait fébrile avant d'aller au cours de potions. C'était bien les seules fois où je la voyais aller se peigner avant d'aller en cours, tout en révisant ses dissertations et ses manuels pour tout savoir jusqu'à la dernière ligne. De plus, mon parrain est plutôt du genre à dénigrer les imbéciles, et selon son jugement, presque tout le monde entre dans cette catégorie. Seule Granger possédait assez de matière grise pour attiser son intérêt.

- J'avoue que c'était le choix plus que parfait pour Severus, dit McGonagall. Je trouve juste dommage que Monsieur Weasley se retrouve célibataire à cause de cela.

- Dommages collatéraux, répondit Malefoy.

En réalité, Drago avait proposé de tenter d'assembler son parrain et Granger en partie pour embêter Weasley, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais tout haut et ce, malgré le fait qu'il était certain que le directeur avait deviné son intention. De toute façon, même Albus ne semblait pas se sentir le moindrement du monde coupable d'avoir brisé le couple Weasley-Granger.

- Ce fut un choix judicieux que tu as eu Drago de vouloir caser Miss Granger avec Severus. Depuis son enfance, le pauvre s'est toujours fait manipuler, contrôler, diriger. Il ne connaît rien d'autre et a de la difficulté à prendre des initiatives. Je dois piteusement avouer que moi-même, j'ai souvent profité de lui. Surtout avec notre machination, nous l'avons manipulé à notre guise! De plus, j'avais remarqué que Miss Granger aimait tout contrôler. Sinon, comment est-ce que Messieurs Potter et Weasley auraient pu réussir leurs études si elle ne cessait de les remettre à leur place ? Bref, je sais qu'elle dirigera Severus, mais pour son propre bien. Et il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, trop heureux qu'enfin quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, de ses propres intérêts.

- J'avoue que cette mission a eu ses hauts et ses bas, dit Minerva. Quand nous avons improvisé dans le cours de DCFM et que j'ai lancé le sort de confusion dans le dos de Severus pour que tu l'atteignes ensuite avec le sort de confession, j'ai dû me dépêcher d'écrire une note à Pompon pour lui décrire la mission que nous avions, de ne pas les laisser partir de l'infirmerie tant qu'elle n'aurait pas noté un rapprochement entre les deux. Très mauvaise idée. Elle n'a aucun talent d'actrice et j'ai dû inscrire un avertissement à son dossier suite à la plainte officielle de Miss Granger.

- En passant, merci de m'avoir appris le sort de _Bisogno di affidarsi_. Il est très divertissant sur Pansy.

- Monsieur Malefoy! Si j'ai inventé ce sort, c'était seulement dans le but de la mission, pour que tu puisses lancer un sort inconnu de Severus pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute. Au moins, c'est suite à l'épisode de l'infirmerie qu'il a commencé à appeler Miss Granger par son prénom. Mais mis à part Pompon, il y a aussi Sybille qui a manqué de dévoiler sa couverture. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a fait pour le démasquer.

- Le troisième œil Minerva! dit joyeusement Dumbledore, Quand je l'ai engagée, je savais qu'elle avait ce don.

- Toujours est-il que nous sommes chanceux que ça ait réussi. Mais j'avoue aussi que c'était une chance en or que nous avons eue quand Miss Granger a raté son examen. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible que Severus vienne me voir pour la défendre.

- Et c'était une excellente idée de lui faire reprendre son examen, rajouta Drago. C'est vraiment suite à ça que j'ai pu voir un énorme rapprochement entre les deux. J'avoue que j'ai dû sacrifier beaucoup de vêtements à force de faire exprès de me renverser mon encrier ou du jus sur moi pour justifier mes longues absences à la salle de bain, mais j'en profitais pour épier leurs conversations, qui évoluaient de plus en plus au fil du temps!

- Et puis le bal! Quand tu as obligé Severus à danser avec Hermione! C'était parfait que Monsieur Weasley pique sa crise de jalousie. J'en ai profité pour l'expulser du bal, laissant le champ libre à nos deux compères!

- En passant monsieur le directeur, c'était très prévoyant de votre part de nous apprendre l'occlumencie. En plus que Pansy a failli s'échapper par plusieurs fois, et qu'il fallait que je la garde à l'œil, Severus a effectivement tenté la legilimencie sur nous.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il serait assez fourbe pour le faire. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours!

- Hé! lança faussement indigné Drago.

- Mais Drago, sans ton aide, et surtout ton côté Serpentard, nous n'aurions jamais réussi à caser Severus. Qui d'autre qu'un Serpentard peut piéger un autre Serpentard?

- Je ne peux que vous donner raison là-dessus, monsieur le directeur.

- Surtout avec ta brillante idée de les attirer dans la cabane hurlante! On se doutait bien que jamais Severus n'aurait le courage de se dévoiler à Miss Granger. Il aurait bien été capable de prendre l'élixir indéfiniment. Quelle magnifique mise en scène brillamment orchestrée pour l'obliger à reprendre sa véritable apparence devant elle!

Les trois continuèrent à se conter leurs bons coups un certain temps, la réserve de bonbons d'Albus baissant rapidement à cause de Malefoy quand soudain, les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent plus pétillants que jamais.

- Mon garçon! Puisque cette conspiration d'entremetteur fut un si immense succès, que dirais-tu que nous élaborions une nouvelle mission ?

Drago se frotta les mains de contentement et s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, excité d'être encore une fois privilégié dans le secret des plans de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Je suis prêt monsieur le directeur ainsi que mes Serpentards! Qui devrons-nous caser ce coup-ci?

- Il est temps de trouver l'amour à un autre grincheux de cette école! Et j'ai nommé : Argus Rusard!

FIN...

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Hé bien, si jamais Rogue quitte son poste de directeur des serpentards, pensez-vous que Dumbledore proposera le poste à Malefoy ? Une très belle complicité semble s'être développée entre les deux ! Je suis sûre que Drago restera fidèle aux manières d'enseignements de son parrain, c'est-à-dire distribuer généreusement des points aux serpentards tout en en enlevant aux gryffondors ! Hahahaha !_

_En finissant sur cette note joyeuse, j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews._

_Surtout Aurélie Malfoy et Victoria Boubouille qui étaient toujours les premières à me laisser une review après chaque chapitre (une fois juste 10 min. après que j'ai publié un chapitre !) J'aime me faire croire que vous attendiez mes chapitres avidement._

_Beatrice qui me laissait des reviews mais seulement en « guest ». J'aurais bien aimé te répondre à chacune de tes reviews. Elles me faisaient toujours très plaisir._

_La plupart ont deviné le « complot » à compter du chapitre 10. Blupou, qui m'avait envoyé sa théorie en message privé, avait tout deviné jusqu'aux moindres détails ! (Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas le complot du siècle, mais mon but premier était qu'il soit divertissant !)_

_Amazonelo, j'ai bien aimé te donner quelques leçons de québécois!_

_Et merci aussi à Ste7851, lessa42, Cocochon, miss-svetlana-black, Diane37, Miss Lilith Samael, Eiweane, earchambault19 et Etoilemment (j'espère que je n'oublie personne). Je prenais toujours la peine de vous ré-écrire à chacune de vos reviews, mais je tiens encore à vous remercier d'avoir pris la peine de m'en laisser une ! _

_Sur ce, les vacances d'été vont bientôt commencer, je vais aller profiter de mon grand balcon ! (et j'invite par la même occasion ma magnifique correctrice Cyn à venir se prélasser sur mon balcon tout en discutant de nos futurs projets!)_


End file.
